


What A Catch, Dally

by Nerukimi



Series: Teuton Lake AU [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Dallon just wanted to go camping but instead he's befriended by a vampire nest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vampire nest more like a domestic orgy, trash, what a time to be alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: Who the hell goes camping on Thanksgiving?Dallon Weekes, apparently.~It's the year 2010. Supernatural beings are getting closer to gaining their footing in society.People are fighting for what they want.Brendon and Ryan wanted one thing: to fix themselves.That seemed like a hopeless cause, until they accidentally meet the man that unknowingly held a major role in not only their future, but Teuton Lake's as well: Dallon Weekes.~Just to clarify, while I untagged many of the "side characters" and "side ships", they're still there and important to the story. I simply untagged because they weren't the focus of this particular fic.[This has everyone that has been significant in Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance, along with some other bands such as Cobra Starship, Paramore, Twenty Øne Pilots, The Academy Is..., and Palaye Royale. Also, Andy Biersack is there soley because my friend adores him.][If a ship involving members of the bands above are popular, they'll probably be alluded to frequently.]





	1. Dallon Just Wanted To Enjoy Nature But Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating the content you may have subscribed for, such as Jusenkyo University or Dacekat.exe, I started this series about gay ass vampires living domesticly and they're all theorectically banging each other. Fantastic. Are you fucking proud papi.
> 
>  
> 
> No but I fully intend to update all of these WIPs frequently.

It wasn’t every day that Dallon was able to just take a break, especially on a Wednesday. In fact he couldn’t recall the last time he had a day off from his dead-end job. He hated it, but it paid for his bachelor pad and honestly that’s all he cared about at the moment. 

 

Thankfully he was given a vacation for Thanksgiving. While he probably should’ve spent it with his parents, Dallon just wanted peace and quiet for a few days. That wasn’t too much to ask, right? There was no way he’d get that around his family. They’d ask why he’s still single, or why he wouldn’t consider Breezy, and that’s just not high on the list of things he wants to talk about. His parents constantly reminded him that he was 28 and  _ still  _ single, and dammit he wants to relax without being nagged. 

 

Which was why Dallon found himself at a mountain campsite in the middle of nowhere. 

 

“Wow.” he breathed. It looked absolutely gorgeous; vibrant red, orange, and yellow clusters of leaves were everywhere he looked, aside from the flawlessly blue sky. He couldn’t help but take a few moments to appreciate it all. Even the main building, though quaint, was perfect. 

 

The inside was tastefully rustic as well. Dallon was so distracted by how  _ different  _ this place was from his admittedly shitty apartment that he didn’t even notice that the man behind the desk was trying to get his attention.

 

“Sir? Sir… Sir!”

 

Dallon was shocked when he finally noticed the man calling him. The man had paler skin than anyone Dallon’s ever seen, and his completely black attire sharply contrasted it. Dallon wondered why he wasn’t wearing a uniform, but the guy did have a name tag. His face was absolutely stunning, with perfect cheekbones and a casual smirk. Overall however, he just wasn’t really Dallon’s type. He probably wouldn’t turn the guy down if he made any offers though. Probably. Dallon still wasn’t that comfortable with his sexuality. Being bi was hard when everyone you know is Morman.

 

“Oh, um, I’m Dallon Weekes, and I’m here for the weekend? I’ve already paid so... “ he trailed off, rubbing his neck nervously. The man (Andy B., Dallon noted, finally reading his tag) simply raised his eyebrow and clicked something on his computer a few times.

 

“I see. Give me a moment and I’ll page Spencer and he’ll show you around,” Andy stated, immediately dialing ‘Spencer’ on an outdated phone. After a few moments of inaudible mumbling, he turned back to Dallon. “He’ll be here in a moment. If you need any assistance later, there will be a number on the wall of your cabin.”

 

“Alright, thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Dallon was now hiking on the path Spencer had pointed out. After showing Dallon his cabin, Spencer had told him where to find the lake, the pool, a convenience store, and the best places to go hiking. He didn’t understand why there was a pool  _ and _ a lake, but he wasn’t complaining. He spent a lot of money on this place.

 

Everything about this place was worth it. It was colorful, quiet, and he was all alone. Other than the staff and some other campers, anyways. But still, he loved all  _ this nature. _ This sunset, for instance, was so astounding he couldn’t help but lean back in wonder.

 

While enjoying said scenery, he noticed someone limping towards him. Dallon couldn’t make out their face, they were looking downwards, but based off the skinny jeans and bulky hoodie, he figured it was probably a teenager.

 

As the oblivious person was about to pass, Dallon reached out. “Hey kid, are you-” the ‘kid’-more like young adult- looked up and Dallon gasped when he saw how bloodied and bruised his face was. “Oh my- do you need me to call someone?”

 

The guy stared blankly before shaking his head and mumbling, “No, I just need to talk with… Do you know Spencer? I need to talk with Spencer.”

 

“Um, yes actually, just- do you want to go to my cabin? I’m sure I’ve got something there to help clean you up. Or do you have your own cabin?” Dallon already had the mysterious man leaned up against him, helping him walk back towards the campground. 

 

Despite being injured, he started laughing and Dallon doesn’t think he’s ever felt so concerned for a stranger before.

 

“Haha, nah. Your cabin’s fine. I’m sorry for ruining your hike, um…” 

 

“Dallon. My name’s Dallon.” 

 

The guy grinned brokenly. “I’m Brendon. I didn’t think there would any other people here, to be honest.” By now they were at Dallon’s cabin. Brendon hesitated until he was told to come on in, which Dallon didn’t blame him for being wary. He quickly texted Spencer before turning his attention back on Brendon.

 

Dallon motioned for Brendon to sit on the table as he searched for towelettes. “If you’re comfortable with telling me, what happened to you?”

 

Brendon bit his lip nervously before replying, “I uh, fell.” 

 

“Of what, a cliff?”

 

“... yeah, kind of.”

 

“You should go to a hospital,” Dallon murmured. “Ah ha! Here they are.” He held up the box triumphantly, completely missing the flash of terror on Brendon’s face.

 

Dallon crouched in front of Brendon and started wiping off the blood . Brendon winced, but surprisingly didn’t argue. Just then, Spencer knocked and entered. His face went from concerned to shell shocked as he took in what was going on.

 

“Brendon?! What happened? Why did a  _ camper _ find you?”

 

Brendon shrunk in on himself, avoiding Spencer’s eyes. “Well… me and Ry kind of got into an argument, and it ended pretty horribly, so I kind of…” He gasped when Dallon tilted his head up to wipe off the remaining blood. Brendon batted his hand away when he tried to clean his neck.

 

“Brendon, I’m almost done, please just relax,” he pleaded. Miraculously, Brendon reluctantly nodded, flinching whenever Dallon pressed too hard. Now that Brendon didn’t look like he was just murdered, Dallon realized that he was fairly gorgeous, even with a split lip and a black eye, along with numerous other bruises. It wasn’t fair and Dallon was starting to feel attacked by how many attractive men were here.

 

Spencer watched, silently sending out a text.

 

“Brendon, you should really go back h- to your cabin. Ryan’s probably worried,” Spencer reasoned. 

 

Brendon shook his head sadly. “No, he’s probably still mad…”

 

“Brendon, he cares, and so do the others.”

 

Before Dallon could ask what they meant, there was a round of sharp knocks on the door. “Brendon, you in there?” someone shouted hastily. Brendon blanched immediately, and Dallon suddenly had the urge to wrap him in a blanket.  _ Huh _ .

 

“Yeah, he’s here Pete, just give me a second.” Spencer quickly turned to Dallon. “Can they come in? They really should.” Sparing a glance at Brendon, who was clearly trying to not appear scared, he hesitantly nodded.

 

Spencer opened the door and four men instantly barreled in. 

 

“BRENDON ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” the one who Dallon was pretty sure was Pete practically launched himself at Brendon. Brendon groaned as Pete(?) squeezed him in a bear hug. Dallon quickly backed up, just in case one of the others did the same.

 

“Pete, come on man…”

 

“No, he isn’t, he… fell off a cliff?” Dallon half-asked, looking a Brendon. Brendon looked away, and Dallon felt even worse for this guy. “Can I ask who you guys are, if you don’t mind?”

 

Pete nodded. “I’m Pete, the guy who looks like he just ate a lemon is Mikey-” “Fuck off.” “-Next to him is the ultimate fucking bean known as Tyler-” Tyler waved awkwardly. “-And the ho with the newsboy hat in the doorway is Ryan. He’s responsible for all this bullshit.” Ryan flipped off Pete. “It’s true man. Don’t fucking lie.” 

 

“Stop swearing in front of Tyler, Pete,” a new voice scolded. Dallon watched as yet another man, this one with bright blue hair, strode in and covered Tyler’s ears.

 

“ _ Josh! _ ” 

 

There was way too many people in this cabin, but Dallon didn’t really want to say anything. He looked to Spencer for help, but he was talking quietly with Ryan, who looked ashamed.  _ As he should, fucking up Brendon like this, _ Dallon thought. Brendon was pressed between Pete and Mikey, who were doing a pretty good job of comforting him. Dallon still didn’t understand what was going on, but he was glad that it was turning out alright.

 

He jumped when Ryan tapped his shoulder. “Hey Dallon, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him. I didn’t realize he would do  _ that...  _  I’m just glad he’s ok,” Ryan mumbled, looking back at Brendon rather than Dallon.

 

Dallon was taken aback, but smiled. “So, are you two…” he gestured with his hands. Ryan instantly turned into a tomato and nearly choked.

 

“I’m ok Dallon, but no, not really. We- we aren’t like that!” he spluttered, desperately trying to keep his voice down. Dallon raised his eyebrow. “We’re not!”

 

“Mhmm, sure. What actually happened, anyways?”

 

Ryan took a step back, and probably would’ve left if Dallon didn’t grab his arm. “Look Ryan, for the past forty minutes or so I’ve been trying to help him and it’s a little hard when all I know is you two got into an argument.”

 

“It’s… complicated.”

 

“So is having your cabin turned into a hospital but I’m not complaining.”

 

“Why didn’t you take him up to the main building then, or to an actual hospital?”

 

“He said to just call Spencer! I had a first aid kit and some towels, and he could walk ok… ish. Fuck, we really should take him to a hospital. Brendon!” Dallon called out, getting the attention of everyone. Wow, there was a lot of people. “We need to get him to a hospital.”

 

“NO!” everyone screamed. 

 

Dallon blinked owlishly. “Why not?” he asked. Everyone suddenly looked so uncomfortable he might as well of said he was into bondage. “Is… is there a reason he can’t go to a hospital?”

 

“There isn’t one close by.” 

“I fucking hate hospitals fuck that shit.” 

“Just… no?” 

“They don’t really serve the undead.” 

“He hates hospitals.”

“We’re in America no one has that kind of cash.”

“He’s not  _ that _ injured. Maybe a twisted ankle.” 

 

“... _ Undead? _ ”

 

“Well yeah,” Pete said, “Last time I checked hospitals don’t fuck with vampires. It’s probably the teeth.” he opened his mouth to reveal his suddenly very overgrown canines.

 

“Goddammit Pete he didn’t know about the vampire thing you piece of shit.”

 

“WAT _ CH YOUR LANGUAGE THERE’S A CHILD PRESENT.” _

 

Dallon stumbled back, unconsciously covering his neck. His eyes darted around the room, looking for an exit. Of course the only one was completely blocked off.  _ Stay calm, you’ll find a way out of this. _

 

“Chill, we won’t hurt you. You saved Brendon, that’s… that’s basically a ticket to being in the family!” Ryan stressed. “Shit, I phrased that badly. No one’s going to bite you,” he added when Dallon used both hands to protect his neck.

 

“LangUAGE”

 

“Frank might.” 

 

“Shut up Mikey, no he won’t.”

 

_ Oh god there were more _ .

 

Not putting down his hands, he finally spoke. “So… I’m surrounded by vampires,” he stated weakly. 

 

“No, I’m alive and well and I have the pulse to prove it,” Spencer said. Dallon looked at him dubiously. “I’m serious! Do you need to feel it to believe it?” Spencer held out his arm. 

 

Dallon reluctantly held his wrist, and yep, that was definitely a pulse. “Ok, but why are there vampires around a campsite? Is that safe? How is this place still in business?”

 

Spencer sighed. “They’re… Look, they’re not  _ dangerous-” _

 

“Frank’s four feet of ‘dangerous’ what do you mean?”

 

“Brendon, shut up.  _ As I was saying, _ there’s a contract saying as long as we help protect them from vampire hunters, they won’t attack and customers. They haven’t violated that contract since it’s been made and you have less than nothing to worry about.”

 

He shouldn’t trust these people so much. It hasn’t even been an hour and they’re vampires and obviously something’s up between Brendon and Ryan and he doesn’t think it’s good and being around emotional blood suckers doesn’t sound safe and w _ ho the hell is Frank _ . 

 

Yet…

 

“Okay, I’ll trust you guys?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Brendon and Pete cheered, and the latter even jumped up to hug Dallon. He saw Mikey roll his eyes and Tyler smile thankfully. Josh was chiding Brendon and Pete for their ‘foul language’ once again, which shouldn’t have been as funny as it was. Ryan simply patted his shoulder and made his way towards Brendon. Dallon couldn’t help but smile when they seemingly made up.

 

“Ok guys, I’m pretty sure Dallon here’s tired, so you need to go back home. Ryan, you’ve got Brendon, right?”

 

“Yeah Spence,” Ryan said, his hand looped around Brendon’s waist. 

 

“Alright, now get the hell out. Have a good night, Mr. Weekes!” Spencer declared as he practically shoved everyone else out of the cabin.

 

When the door finally swung shut, Dallon collapsed. “Shoot…” he muttered, standing up and forcing himself into his bed.

  
Despite everything, he fell asleep instantly.


	2. Dallon Has A Lowkey Crisis And Vampires Are Good At Avoiding Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon wakes up and realizes what he's gotten himself into, some more vamps come in, and one in particular is a vague son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm sorry that I took so long, summer school is kind of a drag. Also, I'm already working on Ch. 3 so hopefully I won't take too long with that.

Dallon groaned as sunlight relentlessly hit his face. He rolled over, hoping to get more sleep, when the events of yesterday flooded back and consequently ruined any chance of resting. 

 

He was spending the next three days in a campsite in cahoots with a nest of vampires.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic. _ While they reassured him he had nothing to fear, Dallon was still wary. Vampires were far from mythological, but they were still rare to meet. Seeing as they’ve been hunted for centuries, it wasn’t really surprising. Even with an uprising of movements to support vampires, Dallon never thought he’d meet one, let alone a whole nest. If he was here with his parents, they would’ve already been long gone and on the phone with some vampire hunter. Luckily, he wasn’t. He may be a little on edge, yeah, but he fucking paid to be here and they owed him. 

 

Oh, who’s he kidding. If it wasn’t for Spencer being human, he’d have been long gone. He wouldn’t rat them out, but he’d have been back in Utah before you could blink.

 

“Fuck…” he swore, rubbing his face languidly while staggering out of bed. Dallon didn’t get how he of all people could get wrapped up in a situation like this. He was just a repressed bisexual who gave too many fucks, apparently. But he was going to make the best of this. Maybe he wouldn’t even see them for the rest of his trip and he could just live out his life. 

 

...No, he had to check on Brendon.

 

Dallon still felt concerned for the vampire. Before yesterday, he wasn’t even aware that vampires could be injured like that. Did anyone else know? Probably not, seeing as no one seemed to care. 

 

As he was brushing his teeth, he realized that vampires had it off pretty bad. No wonder they were forced into hiding. They didn’t seem that bad, from what Dallon has seen.

 

Those were his friends, at least Dallon thought they were. He hoped they were. 

 

His morning train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly changed before opening it, revealing Brendon and two new people. 

 

Dallon gulped. “H-hey Brendon, you’re looking a lot better.” It wasn’t a lie, actually. While his one eye was still slightly darker around the edge, his face was flawless. Wait, his lips looked kind of chapped, but no wait nevermind that was definitely  _ not _ a flaw.  _ Fuck. I need to stop, he’s with Ryan. I’m sure of it. _

 

“Vampires heal pretty fast,” Brendon shrugged, “And despite what most of you humans think, we’re also capable of eating. Wanna eat breakfast with us? Or brunch, whatever,” he said, swinging his arms around the others and squeezing then in what looked like the most awkward side hug Dallon’s ever seen. One of them, a very short man with a fedora, grimaced and shoved Brendon towards the other man.

 

“Patrick you traitor!” he gasped, falling into the third person’s arms dramatically. “Gee, you still love me, right?” Brendon looked up at Gee with hopeful doe eyes.

 

Gee snorted and dropped him. “Nah.”

 

Brendon clutched his chest and whined, “Fuck you guys. Dallon, they’re being mean!” 

 

Dallon couldn’t help it. He laughed hard, harder than he had in years. Brendon scowled at him. “I’m sorry Brendon, but oh my gosh…” Dallon was leaning against the doorway now, gasping for breath.  _ How are people afraid of these overgrown immortal children? _

 

Gee and Patrick looked at each other before they started giggling. Brendon, still sitting in the dirt, groaned and flopped back onto the ground. “I hate you all so much.” He barked out a laugh though when Dallon’s stomach audibly grumbled. “Wanna stop laughing at me and get some food, you fucking giraffe?”

  
  
  
  
  


For a camping trip, Dallon hasn’t actually done anything you usually do while camping. He hasn’t even made a s’more yet. Or a campfire. Instead, he was eating waffles with three vampires at a sub-par diner. What a time to be alive. 

 

He couldn’t look away as Brendon wolfed down several orders of breakfast foods. It was actually kind of disturbing how fast he was eating.

 

“Brendon, could you slow down? You’re going to choke.”

 

“Don’t worry Dally, I’m into that,” he smirked, winking at him. Heat rose into Dallon’s face and he started choking on the waffle he was trying to eat. “It looks like you are too. Interesting.” It probably wasn’t possible to turn any redder. Shoot, he was legitimately choking. He flailed his hands around his neck, hoping one of them would get the message.

 

Thankfully Gee did and forcefully patted Dallon’s back. “Damnit Brendon, stop trying to kill him. He’s nice,” chided Gee as Dallon cleared his throat.

 

“Bleh!” Brendon stuck out his food-covered tongue, eliciting gagging noises from the other three.

 

“That’s just disgusting man.”

 

“So’s your dick.”

 

“Who’s talking shit about Pat’s dick?” a familiar voice rang out. Dallon looked up and saw Pete draping himself over Patrick, who looked disgruntled but just sighed and accepted his fate. 

 

“Hey Pete,” he droned, still eating.

 

“Wow, I feel so appreciated. So wanted. And I came all this way to protect your dick’s honor too.”

“Ugh, for crying out loud Pete, we’re trying to eat!”

 

“Hey that rhymed!”

 

“It… it did! Nice.”

 

“Can you two stop being cute? I can’t reach Gee,” Brendon complained. Dallon looked at him in confusion. “What?” Brendon asked.

 

“I thought you and Ryan…”

 

All four vampires froze. Brendon swallowed loudly. “Oh. I mean technically yeah, but there’s… guys?” he looked at Gee for backup.

 

Gee shrugged. “I’m not explaining how we work to some random dude. I just got back into town, I don’t even know who this guy is.”

 

“That’s Dallon! Didn’t Mikey tell you what happened yesterday?”

 

“As I just said, I  _ just _ got back into town.”

 

Brendon groaned. “Why don’t we just wait until tonight? Everyone will be there so we don’t have to repeat this sixty-nine times.”

 

“Heh, sixty-nine.”

 

“But I want to know what happened!”

 

_ And I want to understand what’s up with the relationships around here, _ Dallon thought. Instead, he said, “What’s going on tonight?”

 

“Thanksgiving? What you’re probably meeting your family here for?”

 

Oh. He couldn’t believe he forgot about Thanksgiving being today. “I, um… I forgot about about it. I just came here for a break.”

 

Four pairs of eyes locked on him and  _ Jesus Christ _ he felt uncomfortable. “What? I just couldn’t deal with my family this year.” They all nodded in empathy. “I didn’t know that you guys celebrated Thanksgiving.” By ‘you guys’ he meant vampires, obviously. However, he didn’t know how safe it would be to say that out loud in public. They were quick to tell him, so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, but he felt kinda paranoid that a hunter could find them. Why was he so worried? He couldn’t tell.

Pete snorted. “Bitch, I’ve been since the first one, of course I do.”

 

Well obviously he didn’t worry about eavesdroppers. Dallon’s eyes widened comically. “The  _ first _ ??” he gasped quietly. 

 

Brendon, Patrick, and Gee all groaned as Pete grinned and finally pulled up a chair.

 

“I’ve been around for… oh, a hella long time. If I was around the middle east at the right time, I might of met Jesus,” Pete states proudly.

 

“Gerard’s right here. Also stop lying we were born in the thirteenth century.”

 

“ _ Patrick, _ why’d you have to ruin it!” he pouted. 

 

With the sappiest smile ever, Patrick said, “Because you’re cute when you’re grumpy,” before kissing the side of Pete’s mouth.

 

“I’m still the cutest though.”

 

“Nah Bren, it’s me.”

 

“No, it’s Patrick.”

 

“Ok yeah he’s precious.”

 

“I just said it was Pete.”

 

“That’s not what you said last night.”

 

Dallon just sat back and watched as they bickered over who was the cutest. Just a couple of hours ago, he was worried about how these very people.  _ What if it’s just a trap? _ A voice in his head said.  _ No, that’s… that can’t be right. Spencer’s human. And just look at these scrawny dorks. They probably can’t even reach my neck. _ He was so much taller than these guys it wasn’t funny. Except it was kinda funny.

 

“What’s so funny?” Brendon questioned. Dallon didn’t even realize he was laughing. He’s laughed a lot today and it’s not even noon.

 

“Just remembered how short you guys were,” he responded truthfully. 

 

“...”

 

“What? You asked.”

  
  
  
  
  


Brunch had come and gone, and now Dallon was fishing. Well, it was more like just sitting on the edge of a dock and swinging his long ass legs, just barely getting the soles of his sneakers wet, but Dallon had set up a fishing pole in arms reach. That had to count for something.

 

The vampires had invited him over for dinner, and of course he agreed because while Brendon’s puppy eyes may not do anything to the other vampires, they absolutely captured him. Which wasn’t good, because not only was he a vampire, he was with Gerard. Maybe. Man, he didn’t even get to ask about that. Another thing to add to the list of things vampires apparently did: They were great at changing the subject. This mental list grew every time Dallon spent time with them and honestly he loved it. He’s a sucker for knowledge, though normally he didn’t get so  _ hands on. _

 

“Dallon, right?” a voice right behind his ear. He tumbled forward out of reflex, and would have fallen in if he wasn’t yanked up by his collar. “Woah man, take it easy. I just wanted to meet the  _ absolutely amazing and handsome _ Dallon that everyone wouldn’t shut up about.” 

 

Dallon blushed profusely as the man helped Dallon steadied himself. ‘ _ He’s a vampire, isn’t he’ _ was the first thing he thought. The second thing he noticed was his tattoos. Now, Pete had a lot of tattoos that his tank tops did nothing to hide, but  _ this guy _ had them everywhere, even his hands, and Dallon was awestruck. He didn’t have any himself, nor did he plan on getting any, but he still loved them.

 

“Halloween…” Dallon read aloud. “That’s pretty cool.”

 

“Um,” the guy coughed, “Thanks? Now could I have my hands back?”

 

Dallon dropped his hands like he’d been burned. When did he even pick them up? “Oh shoot, sorry man, they’re just really… cool looking,” he apologized weakly.

 

“It’s… Okay, it was weird, just don’t do it again and we’ll be fine.” Tattoo Guy stuck his hands in his skinny jeans before looking up to scrutinize Dallon. 

 

Even though Dallon was nearly a foot taller than him, he still felt small. 

 

“Hmph. I mean, I get it, you’re definitely Brendon’s type in humans.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dallon asked in a definitely not nervous tone.

 

The man shrugged. “Tall, dorky, probably in denial about being gay, seeing how you’re Mormon and all.”

 

“H-how did you know that? And I’m… bi, actually.” Despite feeling mildly frightened, Dallon noticed a feeling of a huge weight being lifted off of him. Oh man, he hasn’t ever actually told anyone that he was bi. He would have felt ecstatic, but it was kind of dampened by the fact that this guy knew who he was and he didn’t even know his name.

 

“I’ve got my Ways. Thank Gerard for you being bi though, Sarah’s bringing over her human friend who’s she’s been trying to hook up with a pro-vampire human for years.”

 

Dallon blinked.  _ What? _ “What’s Gerard have to do with my preferences?” Not to mention why he was apparently being paired with some random ‘pro-vampire’ person.

 

He grinned. “Because he’s our vampire Jesus. Get it?  _ Gee- _ sus?”

 

“... that’s a horrible pun.”

 

“It’s fucking funny, that’s what it is.”

 

“No, no it isn’t. But what was that you said about me being ‘hooked up’ with someone? Why am I being instantly paired with them?”

 

Tattoos shrugged noncommittally and lit a cigarette. “It’s just been a thing for the past couple of years. The lady, Windy or Wendy, something like that, doesn’t really want any part of it, but she can’t say no to Sarah, you know what I mean? And don’t worry, she’s already in love with some dude back where she’s from, so it’s not like you two are gonna get married tonight.”

 

Puzzled, he asked, “If she’s in love with someone already, why’s she not with him?”

 

Tattoo’s smile dropped. “First of all, love doesn’t really work like that, but the guy’s supposedly extremely religious, and she may love him but… she loves Sarah more. She doesn’t want to endanger her or us. It's pretty rad to be honest…” he trailed off, eyes drifting to somewhere in the distance. “I should go. I’ll see you tonight. See ya later.”

  
“Wait!” Dallon cried out, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I made you wait so long for THIS. Also, any guesses on who the 'mysterious unnamed people' are? It's painfully obvious, both of them.
> 
> Next chapter is the actual dinner ;)


	3. Dallon Finds Out Ryan Is Kinda Insecure, But That's Okay Because Unlike Frank, Dallon Isn't A Piece Of Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after the end of last chapter, Dallon finds himself amidst the vampires once again, this time in their own home. He becomes closer to a handful of people and gets a few long-awaited answers. Also, Frank is a horrible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filthy Frank uploads more than me tbh  
> I promised this chapter in June(?)  
> And it's now mid-Spooky Month™  
> smh

“Hurry up, we don’t have all evening!” Ray had shouted, swerving a dark red minivan blasting Nirvana right next to Dallon's cabin.

 

That was ten minutes ago. Apparently, most of the camp's staff spent most holidays with their local vampire nest. Which is why Dallon was shoved into a van by Ryan, and was now sitting next to Spencer, who was squeezed between him and Jon. Behind him, there was the guy from before, Andy B., then another Andy (whose surname started with H), and Joe. He hasn’t really talked to them other than a quick introduction, but he could smell weed. At least Dallon thinks that's weed. Ryan was riding shotgun, but he was talking to Jon, who was apparently a close friend. Dallon could tell everyone was close and it was mildly intimidating. 

 

“So, Weekes, how'd you get roped into this shitfest?” Biersack muttered into Dallon’s ear. Dallon suppressed himself from shivering. 

 

“W-well, um, I met Brendon on a hiking path and…” he gulped. “We were planning on just telling the whole story during… dinner? I know they can eat but how does Thanksgiving work for vampires?”

 

Biersack hummed nonchalantly. “While it beats having to go back ‘home’, it's nothing special. We just eat and avoid going anywhere besides the lounge.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re almost guaranteed to walk in on someone making out or worse,” he grimaced, and Dallon could feel him shuddering. “First year I came into the nest I saw a lot more of Pete’s ass then I wanted to. So unless you want to see some nasty shit, the lounge is the only safe area in the house.”

 

Dallon snorted. “Thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“Andy, it's not  _ that _ bad,” Ryan called back sternly.

 

“Unlike you, I don't want to see Pete's dick!”

 

“You're missing out, man. But Dallon, feel free to go wherever. Unless the room has a name on it. Don't go into anyone's room.” Ryan had turned to look him dead in the eye, his frigid oak stare nearly making Dallon whimper. He didn't, of course, that would most likely completely destroy any respect they may have for him. He couldn't help his breathing shaking a bit, however. 

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow slightly, but just turned around. Andy was smirking again for some godforsaken reason, but no one saw fit to talk again for the rest of the ride.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The minivan rolled to a stop just outside a  _ castle  _ that looked kinda like the home of the Addams family mixed with Hogwarts. Dallon gaped, slightly terrified but extremely excited. 

 

“Pretty impressive, isn't it,” Biersack murmured, his usual black veil of sarcasm failing to hide his own expression of awe. Despite not taking his eyes away the grand building, he had a feeling everyone was basking in it's complex aura.

 

Spencer poked Dallon, making him jump. “It's a sight, but wait until we get inside.”

  
  
  
  
  


If college dorms were castles this is exactly what they would be like. Dallon wrinkled his nose as he tiptoed around pile after pile of filthy laundry, strange puddles, and dishes that probably needed to be bleached. Can you bleach dishes? Dallon couldn't tell you. 

 

The architecture was still impressive, if you ignored that hole in the wall that was suspiciously big enough for most of the vampires to fit through.

 

“Yeah, that was Pete and Gabe’s fault. A lot of things are their fault,” Ray explained. 

 

“Huh.” Dallon’s eyes strayed to the numerous picture frames decorating the wall, realizing that they all seemed to be of his new acquaintances. “Who drew these? They're amazing.”

 

“Oh, Gee drew those,” Ryan piped up. “Gerard loves to draw everyone since they can't actually see themselves.”

 

“He's great at it. I'm not really knowledgeable about art but these are… breathtaking.” He stopped at one of Ryan and Brendon. They were sitting close in a tree, Brendon leaning against Ryan, holding hands, moonlight lighting up their content faces. Dallon felt his heart warm and sink at the same time. 

 

Ray was oblivious to his internal conflict and simply said, “You should tell him that. Gee doesn't go looking for praise but trust me, he loves it.”

 

Dallon was gonna do that anyways but ok.

 

Passing through multiple corridors littered with more and more story-telling frames of the vamps. A picture of Pete with his arm slung around Patrick, another of Mikey and Ray playing a guitar, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, and Jon smoking by a lake, and many more of people he didn't recognize. Most were either sweet or silly, some were simply just faces, and a couple were… just plain gruesome, but Dallon decided not to ask about those for now. 

 

Everyone other than Ryan and Andy had dispersed when Dallon heard a loud whoop.

 

_ “Ryan!” _ Brendon shouted, swooping out of nowhere into Ryan’s arms, making him stumble back into Dallon. Before he could blink, Dallon was flat on his ass with a lap full of Ryan and Brendon. Ryandon. Rydon. No, that's a Pokémon. Ryd _ e _ n? Ryden.

 

“Get the hell off me, Urie,” Ryan growled, trying to free himself from being pressed between them. Brendon smirked, smacking a kiss on his lips before shoving him back into Dallon and bounding away. Dallon could  _ feel _ the shiver down Ryan's spine, the way his faint heartbeat quickened. 

 

Andy snapped his fingers in front of Ryan’s face. “Ryan, come on man, snap out of it. You can deal after we find the goddamn living room.” Ryan simply nodded. “Well come on now!”

 

Dallon ended up pulling both of themselves up.

 

After walking around three more corridors, they finally made it. It was a surprisingly normal room, even if it was completely trashed with clumps of ragtag couch cushions and large wooden boxes. Brendon was sprawled onto one of the two couches. 

 

Ryan stomped past the pile where Patrick and Mikey(what?) were curled around each other  and yanked him up. “What the hell was your deal, Brendon?” he hissed, quietly enough that Dallon realized that he wasn't going to be in this conversation. 

 

“So,” he started to say to Pete, but he just walked by to worm his way between Mikey and Patrick. 

 

He turned to Andy. “Hey-” 

 

Andy wasn't standing there anymore.

 

“Um…”

 

Suddenly, Dallon was yanked into the hall.

 

“Oh, did they leave you by yourself?” a familiar voice asked. Dallon spun around to see the tattooed man from the lake. He seemed entirely different now though. “They tend to do that. Just separate throughout this labyrinth, letting the new meat just wander… be careful now, it would be a shame if you got lost.” He grinned maniacally. 

 

Shaken, Dallon tried stepping back, but the shorter man quickly followed. In an instant, he was pinned to a wall. The man's hazel eyes flashed red as he stood up on his toes and smirked. “You would be so  _ easy _ to kill, man. And I could.” His fangs slid to their full length, shining mockingly.

 

Dallon couldn't answer. He couldn't do anything, really. His limbs were numb, his vocal cords frozen. All he could do was stare back at the blood red eyes as Tattoos Guy pulled him closer, grazing his fangs against Dallon’s neck..

 

“Sike.”

 

Tattoos doubled over in laughter, finally breaking eye contact. Feeling rushed back into Dallon, and he was pissed. He was too terrified to actually do anything, but Tattoos Guy noticed and sobered up. 

 

“Chill, it's  just a prank, bro.”

 

Oh boy. Dallon’s eye twitched. “Just… a prank? It wasn't that funny, but that's alright. Just a fucking prank.” Dallon didn’t want to be  _ that guy, _ but he couldn't help it. He thought he was going to die!

 

_ “Frank!” _ Dallon watched in bewilderment as Tattoos Guy was tackled by Gerard. 

 

_ This is Frank? Ok yeah, that makes sense.  _

 

“Yep, our very own resident angry midget,” Andy said, passing by hand in hand with Joe. Suddenly, people were milling through the hall as if nothing had happened. He felt ready to cry as most of them smiled at him, fangs shining frequently. Frank was still snickering at him. Dallon didn’t hate people, but Frank was definitely not his favorite person. 

 

Gee smacked Frank upside his head. Gerard might be though. “I love you but could you  _ fucking wait _ to mess with the new guy?” He turned to Dallon. “Honey, I’m so sorry for Frankie’s shit.” Gerard kissed him on the forehead before dragging Frank into another room. He could barely hear what Gee said next, and immediately wished he didn’t. “Seriously Frank, he’s Brendon’s newest boy, and we-  _ he _ doesn’t need another trainwreck.” 

 

There was nothing good about that sentence.

  
  
  
  


Eventually Dallon found himself at a huge ass banquet table in a equally huge ass room. This was some Hogwarts level shit. There was no way they could hide so many people without some wizardly fuckery. It wasn’t even nearly full but there were more men and women here than on his friends list. He was currently swamped by ‘Panic! At The Disco’. Apparently they all had their own teams and stuff with names. They had even given him a t-shirt. Their group was kind of big, with Brendon, Ryan, Jon, Spencer, and another vampire named Sarah. She was really nice and he could tell she was close to Brendon. This was his chance to finally ask about that.

 

“So, I was wondering…” he started off, somehow catching everyone’s attention. “Who… who’s… together? Who’s dating who?” he fumbled out, looking intently at his plate. There were a lot of mashed potatoes.

 

“Didn’t someone tell you? We’re all kind of together,” he heard Sarah say. “I mean, there’s a fair amount of purely platonic bonds, but if you and another person click, don’t be afraid to try to start something.” _ Oh. _ Dallon refused to look up, he knew his face was flushed. He had a chance with Brendon. Sort of. Though why would Brendon want another relationship if he’s already with half the fucking nest? Or probably everyone? Fuck.

 

“It’s cool if you don’t want to  be involved with anyone, though. I sure as hell didn’t. Though things have changed for me.” Ryan quietly mumbled into his food. A round of dramatic gasps filled the air. 

 

Sarah squealed in delight. “You and Brendon?? Really?” Dallon finally looked up. Ryan was curling in on himself, Brendon was proudly slinging an arm around him, and the other three looked excited and relieved. 

 

Pete barreled in out of nowhere, shouting, “IT FUCKING HAPPENED. DOES SOMEONE KNOW IF FRANK’S HERE YET BECAUSE HE’S GOTTA PAY UP.”

 

“Um, earlier Gerard took him into a room, but I don’t know which one…”

 

“OH HELL YEAH. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be…  _ collecting my dues. _ Also congratulations on pulling your head out of your ass, Ryan.” and with that, Pete ran out. 

 

However, everyone else in the room had starting swarming Ryan and Brendon, and while Brendon was loving it, Dallon could see how uncomfortable Ryan was getting. True, Ryan has always looked uncomfortable. But Dallon felt like he needed to do something.

 

Ryan was suddenly lifted up by a man from ‘Cobra Starship’ that was about the same size as Dallon. “So, when do you think you’ll  _ branch out _ a bit? You’re a real catch, Ryro,” he purred. Ryan shrugged weakly, almost smiling, but he looked like he was gonna be sick.

 

Dallon couldn’t take it anymore. “Mind if I take him?” he ask the equally tall man, motioning to Ryan.

 

“Eh, sure, but I’ll catch you later Ross.”

 

“Wait wha-” And Ryan was gently handed over to Dallon.

 

“Thanks.” Dallon rushed out the room, carrying Ryan bridal style. 

 

Ryan didn’t really like being carried bridal style. “What the hell-  _ put me the fuck down,  _ Dallon, if you drop me I swear I’ll fucking-”

 

“Alright, jeez, I just wanted to help.” Dallon let Ryan untangle himself somewhat gracefully. Ryan eyed him warily as he straightened his vest. 

 

“Help? Who were you helping? I was completely fine.”

 

“Really? It sure didn’t seem like you wanted to be the center of attention like that. You shouldn’t have to go through all that just because you’re 'finally' dating Brendon.” 

 

Ryan went silent. Instead of replying, he tugged lightly on Dallon’s shirt and walked the other direction. “Wait, where-”

 

“Just follow me.”

  
  
  
  
  


This walk was remarkably shorter than the last one, only taking a minute or two to reach a door with ‘Ryan Ross’ carved artfully into it. Ryan opened it, letting Dallon walk in before shutting the door and crumpling against it. 

 

“Ryan!” Dallon sat down in front of him, not sure what else to do.

 

He stifled a sob. “It’s just- I hate how there’s  _ no _ fucking boundaries here! The constant noise, the constant fear, everything’s happening all the time and there’s no room to breath. Eternal rest my ass.” Ryan buried his face into his knees.

 

_ Oh. Oh boy. _ “It’s alright, Ryan. You could probably tell Brendon and the others you need space every now and then, though.” 

 

Ryan sniffled, shaking his head. “It’s not that easy. I  _ need  _ them, all of them. If they decided I was too much of a problem, I’m out of here. They’ve done that before, with Shane and Brent and Bob and a number of others. Though Shane definitely deserved to get kicked. Brent and Bob were dicks too, I guess.”

 

“Well… asking for them to not hound you all the time isn’t a bad thing. It’s alright to enjoy silence sometimes.” Dallon rationalized. “Hey, why don’t get into your… bed? I thought vampires slept in coffins.”

 

“Nah, coffins were popular because of sentiment and shit. Also back in the day it was extra protection against the sun. But I never had a coffin anyways, and I really don’t want one either. It would be hard to hear my record player through it.” Ryan finally stood up to go turn on said record player

 

“You like The Beatles?” Dallon asked as Yellow Submarine floated through the air.

 

Ryan smiled widely. _ What a beautiful smile. _ “I fucking love them. I used to go to every concert I could.” He finally truly relaxed for the first time since Dallon met him. “Why don’t you come up here man?” Ryan tossed his pillow to the end of his bed. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Ryan swaddled up in his blanket by the headboard, Dallon sitting criss cross applesauce on the foot of Ryan’s bed, simply listening and occasionally singing along to The Beatles. It wasn’t until after the last song on the record ended that either of them spoke.

 

“Do you think we should go back?’ Dallon asked. Ryan sighed, but it was a content sigh.

 

“Yeah, Brendon might be worried. He does that a lot, even if he doesn’t show it. Despite everything, I really do love him, you know. Even if he can be too much to handle sometimes, he’s always tried his best to be there for me.”

 

Somewhat surprised by the statement, Dallon simply smiled softly. ( _ THAT ALLITERATION GOD DAMN) _

 

“Well, if you’re down, I’d be willing to do this again. Or maybe you could try this with someone else, that might help you get along with them better.”

 

“Maybe, but for now let’s just have it be ‘our’ thing. You’re a cool guy, Dallon.”

 

“Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering changing the perspective to Ryan's for at least a chapter? Should I? And should I try to get some other character's point of view too? Because there's a lot of background information that would feel more natural writing as a flashback instead of an explanation.


	4. Ryan Realizes Regrets And You As A Reader Learn Some Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan thinks about how he met Brendon and became a vampire, and eventually comes to the conclusion he's been an asshole for decades.  
> Also Dallon is such a wonderful person just by existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An Update™? Six days after the last one? What sorcery is this?  
> Nah but I've had this kind of in my head ever since I started this fic.  
> WARNING:  
> There IS some violence and blood mention, but I'm pretty sure this'll be the only chapter. If there's a future chapter with violence, I'll change the rating, but I don't think it's necessary yet.

Ryan met Brendon at a festival. A Johnny Cash one, he thinks. He had hitchhiked his way to Compton against his dad’s will, but he was 19, already a man who was no longer bound by the laws of childhood. 

 

It was fucking freezing that day, but Ryan didn’t care. He was surrounded by people who didn’t know him, people who hardly looked twice at him, and he loved it.

 

He didn’t realize he was singing along until a man next to him started belting out lyrics as well. Faltering for only a second, Ryan sung louder when he caught the gleam in the other’s eye. He knew a challenge when he saw one. Their voices melded together in an unexpectedly perfect way, and a few heads turned their way, cheering them on. Ryan would’ve felt annoyed, but he was having too much fun singing with and against this brown-eyed stranger. They went on like that for the rest of the show, and when he finally wormed his way out of the venue, his back was sore from all the claps from his of-the-moment fans.

 

Ryan wasn’t sure where he was going, to be honest. He didn’t know anyone in Compton. So naturally, it was a shock when a car pulled up next to him.

 

A familiar face popped his head out, grinning widely as he looked Ryan up and down.“You just gonna stand there, man? Get in, a friend of mine’s having a party that I invited your ass too.”

 

“Um… alright? Sure, ok.” And with that, Ryan crawled into the black Buick.

  
  
  


Oh god, was Ryan drunk. Between doing shots with Brendon (his newfound ‘best singing buddy’ as stated by Brendon), and taking whatever the hell Pete (the host and friend of Brendon’s) gave him, he could vaguely grasp that he wasn’t going to remember shit. He considered going up to one of the girls dancing in the center of the apartment’s living room, but that would mean walking. He was barely keeping himself leaned against the wall as is. Brendon, however, looked more alive than anyone Ryan’s ever seen.

 

“Having a good time, Ry-ry?” Brendon said, or rather screamed, over the music being blasted.

 

Ryan swayed not-so-slightly and hooked an arm around Brendon’s. “Hell yeah, this is so…” he trailed off as a round of piercing knocks are heard from the door. 

 

They saw Pete strut by, saying it’s probably just a neighbor. Thinking nothing of it, Ryan somehow managed to get on Brendon’s back. “Come on, let’s see who it is, Daddy-O.”

 

Brendon chuckled, but they did manage to stumble their way over.

 

“-was a vampire attack reported earlier tonight. Now if you know anything about this, I trust that you’ll turn in any information.”

 

“Yes Officer.”

 

Ryan’s blood went cold. Vampires were a huge ‘issue’ in America, but almost all the dark news reports were from northern states. He often forgot about how dangerous they could be, truth be told. Yeah, they were all over Las Vegas, but they had class there. 

 

He suddenly felt much more sober. “L’mme  _ dowwwn _ ,” he slurred. Ok, not that much more sober.

 

Brendon reluctantly did so. “You worried about them big bad suckers, buddy?” he jeers, though Ryan felt like there was an edge to the statement.

 

“Yeah… are they gonna take Jac?”  Oh wow, what a time to think of his old friend and ex. Jac was his girlfriend during his junior year, until his father found out she was a vampire and long, horrendous story short, he never saw her again. 

 

“Um, no? Don’t worry, your friend probably isn’t here, no one’s gonna get him.”

 

Ryan looked down at their shoes. His hazed mind didn’t understand why the vampires not having her is a good thing, but something told him not to bring that up. “She isn’t anywhere anymore.”

 

“Oh damn, kid.” 

 

“-have as good of an evening as you can.” And with that, Pete shut the door. He locked eyes with Brendon, the unspoken exchangement clear only to them. Or at least not to Ryan.

 

All of a sudden, Patrick shut off the music. All Ryan heard was him saying “Rogue” before people were rushing to and fro, everything was being hauled outside, Ryan was thrown over Brendon’s shoulder, wait what?

 

“Hey, what-”

 

“If you want to make it home, you’ll shut up after you tell me where you live. You said you were from out of state, right?”

 

“L-Las Vegas, but-”

 

Brendon let out a low whistle. “Jesus, kid, how dedicated are you to Johnny Cash?”

 

“No, I-” Ryan was thrown back as Brendon grounded in the gas pedal, roaring away towards east.

  
  
  
  
  


While Ryan never got any answers on that car ride, it was still a little fun and Brendon did get him home. His father was pissed that Ryan had left with no warning, but at least Ryan managed to get around actually getting punished.

 

A couple months went by and that night eventually got pushed to the back of his mind, thanks to the frequent visits from Brendon. He spent time Las Vegas every week or so, just to hang out with Ryan. They were usually just hanging around Ryan’s house and eating, but the two went to the movies a few times with Pete, Patrick, and occasionally other friends of Brendon’s. 

 

All seemed fine until he decided to slide into vampire circles again. He’s stayed away since Jac, but it was the day before Valentine’s day, and he was but a lonely romantic with no friends his age. So here he was, in an underground vampire club that Jac took him to a few times. Ryan was somewhat worried about getting in, but thankfully the bouncer recognized him from before and didn't hesitate to give their condolences before letting him pass.

 

He kept to soda, remembering how helpless and sick he’d ultimately felt at Pete’s. He liked vampires more than he probably should, but he’s not dumb. He knew better than to get wasted by himself. With nothing better to do, Ryan absentmindedly starting listening to the table next to him.

 

“Did you hear about the rogue from Decaydance?”

“Yeah, and she was apparently one of Wentz’s lovers, too.”

“Oooh, she was new wasn’t she?”

“Obviously. But the word is she’s out for any human’s they’ve allied with.”

“Hah, Pete sure knows how to pick them.”

“Speaking of picking, I’ve heard Urie’s got his eye on some kid around here.”

“Oh? I wanna know everything!”

“Word is, they met at the Compton party. The one the rogue tried to crash?”

“But like, is the kid going to be an allie? A meal? A fledgling?”

“We don’t even know what gender this kid is. We’ll find out soon enough though.”

“Duh, Brendon can’t keep his achievements to himself.”

“Bet it’s only under wraps because the rogue.”

“Ohhh, smart move Mister Urie, otherwise the kid’s good as dead.”

“Sounds greedy if you ask me.”

 

Ryan never felt more terrified in his life. He threw down a few dollars and all but ran out, completely missing the calculating eyes that stared after him.  He ran for a few blocks, eventually collapsing in an alley a few mere blocks from his house.

 

So many thoughts and feelings were whizzing through his mind. Fear, confusion, fear, dread, fear, a bit more confusion, did he mention fear? He knew damn well he was probably the kid, but Brendon was _Brendon_ ** _fucking_** _Urie??_ Of **_Decaydance?_** The top, exclusive, overall leading and most feared nest in the vampire community? And he knew Pete Wentz? Oh god, he’s met and become friends with Pete Wentz himself. Ryan didn’t know whether to cry in joy or despair. _He went to the movies with the nation’s most iconic vampires holy shit._

 

“Well well well, what’s a young  _ kid _ like you doing out so late?” a sultry and dangerous female voice cut through the air. Every hair on his body stood up. He scrambled to stand up, but was quickly thrown against the dirty bricks. 

 

He was now face to face with a petite, red-eyed blonde and oh god she was gonna kill him and he couldn’t do anything about it. Jac had told him that vampire’s eyes could hypnotise and paralyze, but he never expected to be at the end of one’s scarlet stare like this.

 

“So tell me,” she purred maliciously, “do you know Brendon Urie? Or maybe a Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third? Don’t even think about lying, boy.” She took out a knife and lazily traced it around his neck and torso.  _ Son of a bitch why did she have a knife. _

 

Ryan found himself nodding against his will. “I knew it. Poor child, don’t you know vampires can smell fear? That’s what gave you away, sweetheart.” She was so right, dammit. Ryan couldn’t help but wonder if Brendon  _ or somebody _ could smell him and fucking save him. As if that would actually happen.

 

“Hey! Step away from him if you want to make it to tomorrow, Rogue.” No. Fucking.  _ Way. _ It was Brendon and Pete and oh god is that  _ the _ Gerard Way? Who cares, he was going to live, he was going to make it out of this alley…

 

And then he was stabbed.

  
  
  
  
  


“Ryan, I’ve got you kid, just hold on, I-”

“You’re going to have to turn him if he’s going to make it.”

“But I never got to ask him! I can’t just do that to Ryan!”

“Do you want to save him?”

“...Yeah but…”

“But nothing, it was your plan since the beginning, and he’s dying in your fucking arms, Urie.”

“Why can’t you or-”

“Because you chose him, now get to it!”

 

Ryan felt a couple pricks on his neck that somehow made the pain fade. The metallic smell of blood flooded his nose as he was coaxed into feeding off Brendon. The last thing he registered before blacking out was being loaded into a vehicle. 

  
  
  
  
  


As Dallon and Ryan hummed along to Nowhere Man, Ryan realized that while yeah, Brendon had waltzed in and destroyed the life he once had, he’d always tried to do what he could for Ryan. Yeah, they kidnapped him. Yeah, he’s basically been imprisoned here for decades. Yeah, he missed his dad. He really missed his dad, even if he wasn’t the greatest parent. But so much had happened since 1960.  Even though most of it was felt awful at the time, there were so many moments that Ryan wouldn’t trade for anything, not even a second chance.

 

That was a lie and he fucking knew it. He would turn back time to that Wednesday without missing a beat if he could. If all he could do was give himself a heads up to not be such a bitch, that would still be something. 

 

Ryan didn’t know why Dallon made him come to these realizations. All he knows is that he wants to make sure that Dallon doesn’t get traumatized like he did. Even though Ryan didn’t get a choice, he was going to be damned if he let another person go to shit. Not anymore.

 

The record was almost over. Ryan wondered if he was going to erase Dallon’s memory of this. He could, he has every other time he had a breakdown in front of a human. Ryan would do it to vampires too, but it’s borderline impossible to hypnotise a fellow vampire. 

 

“Do you think we should go back?” Dallon asked. He looked and sounded so genuine. Ryan decided that there was no way in hell he could go red on him at all, to hell with pride. Dallon didn’t seem like he would share this with anyone anyways. 

 

“Yeah, Brendon might be worried. He does that a lot, even if he doesn’t show it.” Brendon cared about him, he knew that. “Despite everything, I really do love him, you know.” Ryan knew Dallon had no idea how much he was trusting him. “Even if he can be too much to handle sometimes, he’s always tried to be there for me.” No one else would ever let him live this down if they were here.

 

Dallon, being the saint he was, just smiled. It wasn’t mocking, like Pete’s, or unnerving like Frank’s. It was understanding and proud, like a parent's, and if they didn’t hurry up Ryan would end up hugging him.

 

“Well, if you’re down, I’d be willing to do this again,” Dallon said. “Or maybe you could try this with someone else, that might help you get along with them better” The second part was said  more quietly. 

 

As if anyone would sit down silently for an hour. “Maybe, but for now let’s just have it be ‘our’ thing. You’re a cool guy, Dallon.” 

 

Dallon’s face lit up like a child’s. “Sounds great.”

 

If anyone ever hurt this man, Ryan would kick their asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ship Ryllon yet? That wasn't originally the purpose of this fic, but I've found that reading about poly relationships flows better when each of the three or more people actually have a connection with everyone else. No worries for those still dubious, after this Brendon's going to be back with his boys and shit's gonna get nice and cozy.


	5. Ryan Breaks The Fourth Wall Once And They All Do Some Cute Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe appears yet again, Dallon is captured by vicious pirates, Ryan deals with Spencers wisdom and bullshit, and Brendon is trying so hard to romance Ryan (and he's doing well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few things I wanted to do in this chapter that just didn't happen, like Dallon defending Ryan from Gabe's forwardness, Frank's kids introducing themselves to Dallon right before Frank starts pulling shit, Brendon asking to kiss Ryan, a more detailed description of what happened in the last section, Ryan fully realizing he's Caught Feelings, Breezy finally coming in, but I try to not go over 7 pages a chapter   
> Also it's 1 am and what is written is what my soul said to write

Everyone was still in the dining hall, paying attention to their conversations. Good. Ryan whipped around to face Dallon. “Now, if anyone asks, we hung out in The Blue Room and listened to the Beatles because you realized I fucking hate everyone. Basically exactly what happened, except you were never in my room and I never had a break down. Capishe?”

 

Dallon nodded. “Wait, what’s the blue room?”

 

“Ugh, so basically around… 1998 or 1999, Gerard, Pete, and Josh all got really obsessed with this song about the color blue, and they dedicated a whole spare room to blue stuff. It looks like Picasso’s blue period but not as depressing.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know. It’s mainly used as a nest room now.”

 

“A what?”

 

“It’s kinda like a… mutually shared bedroom that’s also a small living room? No one goes in anyone else’s room unless absolutely necessary, so there’s a bunch of rooms we call nest rooms for if you wanna hang out and chill on some comfy shit. Or if you’re gonna fuck.”

 

“Okay,  _ ew _ , but is that why you don’t want anyone to know I was in your room?”

 

“Exactly. Now come on, I wanna see what it’s like to talk to people while I’m in a good mood.”

 

Ryan and Dallon both made their way to P!ATD without being pulled aside, which was a miracle that boosted his mood even more. Sarah nudged Brendon, who was currently draped across her lap dramatically. “Your boyfriend’s back, bitch, now stop moping,” she said fondly. 

 

Brendon shot up, looking at Ryan like he was Jesus himself. Yes he said Jesus, not Geesus. That was Frank’s thing that kinda caught on. “Hey Ryro,” he said, uncharacteristically meekly. 

 

_ Actually he’s been like this since his dumb ass went after a vampire hunter yesterday, _ Ryan thought. Well, it wasn’t like Ryan didn’t tell him that  _ ‘I don’t care how hungry you are, I’m 97% sure that guy is licensed to shank our asses.’ _

 

“Hey Brendon,” Dallon said. “We were just hanging out in the blue room. It’s really blue there.” Oh bless this boy, he’s a completely awkward fuck. 

 

“Oh you should have seen that place at it’s fucking  _ prime, _ Dally, it was awesome, like there were...” Brendon chattered away to Dallon, thankfully buying the distraction. Ryan decided to sit next to Sarah. Sarah was cool, she understood that Ryan wasn’t okay with being touched, and best of all she balanced Brendon out well. No wonder they were married before they got turned.

 

“What’s on your mind, kid?” 

 

“Mentally giving the reader hints at people’s backgrounds.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”   
  


Suddenly, Ryan yet again had a lapful of Brendon. His skin crawled immediately, as much as he tried to fight it.  _ Goddammit pull yourself together, it’s just Brendon, you’re completely ok with him being touchy, just look at his annoying, adorable ass face. _ Ryan did just that and he melted a bit. Brendon was doing the puppy eyes like he always did when he thought Ryan was mad.

 

Ryan pushed at Brendon’s face playfully. “Stop doing that, you didn’t do anything wrong in the last hour.”

 

“Doing what?” his eyelashes fluttered innocently. 

 

He rolled his eyes, “You know what, fucker.” Allowing himself to wrap his arms around his sire, Ryan pressed his face into Brendon’s neck. Cuddling  _ really _ wasn’t his thing, but this was nice. He prayed to whatever god existed that no one would point out how ‘touchy’ he was being. 

 

God wasn’t real or didn’t give a shit. Nothing new to Ryan.

 

“Aw, aren’t you two just cute!” Gabe remarked, and Ryan immediately scooted back, shoving Brendon away. “Now, now, no need to stop because of me,  _ kid _ .” Ryan’s face was flushed from embarrassment and even a little anger. He felt like he was getting far, but no, he’s just some  _ sensitive kid. _ He hated being called kid by anyone other than Pete’s band of vampires or one of his own. 

 

Gabe was hot, Ryan wasn’t going to lie, and maybe he’d try to let something happen between them in the future. But something everyone knew about Gabe Saporta is that he can be downright cruel sometimes. Unless you asked Beckett, who Gabe spoiled the shit out of. But Ryan isn’t Gabe’s precious Bilvy, and he’s been the target of too many ‘pranks’ to feel at ease around him.

 

“Ah, you’re just mad that I’ve got our very own, dear, dour Ross to myself at the moment,” Brendon bragged. 

 

That was exactly Gabe’s problem, and everyone knew it. Gabe glared at Brendon, both their eye’s reddening. Oh wow, Ryan was being fought over telepathically. Isn’t that  _ just fucking snazzy _ . He looked to see what Dallon was doing. Dallon seemed pretty good at making Ryan feel less pissed.

 

Dallon was giving a piggy-back ride to Gerard and Lindsey’s daughter, Bandit. Awww. Just when Ryan thought he couldn’t get any cuter, Dallon was a kid-person. Ryan wished someone around here bothered with cameras. Though neither Bandit or any other children would show up anyways. Oh shit, Dallon’s being tackled by Frank and Jamia’s kids. Aaand Bronx.

 

Ryan speedwalked over there. “How do you do, fellow kids?” 

 

“We’re pirates and Dallon’s our prisoner!” Lily exclaimed brightly.

 

“No, he’s our  _ captive _ ,” Cherry stressed. 

 

Dallon was grinning though, regardless of Miles pinning him down via sitting on his chest. Miles looked up at Ryan with squinty eyes. “Are you here to rescue him?” Suddenly all the children’s eyes were on him.

 

“Well… what if I was?” Ryan never considered actually playing with them before, he never cared for children, but there was a first time for everything. Children didn’t ask why things went their way. 

 

Bandit stood up tall, her small face confident and determined. “We’d have to capture you too!”

 

He gasped in mock horror. “Oh no,” he cried out, and he would’ve stepped back if he had time. Too easily, they had him knocked down flat and plopped Saint on him. Ryan eyes widened as the familiar shock seared through him, though it was significantly duller than usual.

 

Saint hesitated for only a moment before he started messing with Ryan’s nose. “Hey, don’t-” The child just giggled as he pinched it closed. See, this is why he didn’t care for kids.

 

Dallon, the absolute hellion, was  _ laughing _ at him. Let a kid pinch  _ his _ nose closed, see how he likes it. Ryan snorted at the thought, unintentionally making the ugliest sound he’s ever heard. 

 

“Eww,” Saint shrieked, scrambling away. Everyone was laughing now, and it was the best sound. Actually it was kind of annoying, but while he was being laughed at, he wasn’t being  _ laughed at. _

 

That didn’t make any sense, but Ryan felt better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The meal had finished with surprisingly little teasing, and everyone had spread around to the various random nesting rooms. All of Panic! had ended up at their ‘base nest’, as Kenny had called it. Dallon was dragged along as well, and he was being given everyone else’s full attention.  Except for Spencer, who had cornered Ryan on his aubergine armchair.

 

“So, what’s made you come out of your shell?” If anyone other than Spencer asked him that, Ryan would have thrown a fit. Spencer was cool though. Ryan feels like he’s known Spencer forever, even though he’s only been around for a few years. It was really weird, honestly, how well Spencer seemed to know him. He always was able to tell when something was up. 

 

“You know what happened yesterday.” While everyone figured that Brendon and Ryan just had some petty fight that took the usual violent turn, Ryan had laid out exactly what happened, from scouting the hunter to confessing his feelings as he was distracting the man from Brendon.

 

Spencer nodded, sipping his drink. “Yeah, that was a trip. Still can’t believe Brendon did that.”

 

He hummed in agreement. “Yeah, should have listened when I pointed out that guy had  _ machetes _ in his trunk.” He was at fault somewhere though, he knew it. Not that he was going to point out whatever that may be soon.

 

“But seriously, you were  _ having fun  _ earlier. It’s awesome, and I wanna know who I should be thanking.” 

 

“Can’t someone have a change in attitude?”

 

“You held a grudge against Brendon for turning you for o40 years, and you used to be such a fanboy for vampires. You probably had a thing for Pete and Gerard back in the day.”

 

Ryan shoved Spencer off the arm as hard as he could. “Fuck  _ off. _ ”

 

“Dude! But seriously, whatever it is, I’m glad you’re actually progressing and shit.”

 

“Alright, Alright, if you must know-”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I think Dallon’s helping a lot? I don’t know why but he’s easy to get along with, he’s unbelievably chill, Spencer.”

 

Spencer nodded, climbing back on the armrest. “I’m aware, he reacted pretty well last night. I can’t help but feel like everyone’s going too fast on him, though.”

 

Grimly, Ryan agreed. “Gee said Frank’s already started pulling out his tricks.”

 

“Well shit. He wasn’t even supposed to meet us like this, you know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I heard about Breezy’s situation. I keep up with the times.”

 

“Suuure. Well, at least he seems alright. Wasn’t sure if we’d have to stage an accident for a while.”

 

“Ok, but as we can clearly see that he’s not the shitty mormon guy some of you thought he was, he  _ better _ not be hurt, by  _ anyone _ .” Ryan glared at Spencer to emphasise his point.

 

Spencer held up his hands, surprised at the aggressiveness of the statement. “Woah man, I was just saying. He’s swell, I get it.” Ryan just huffed. A few moments passed before an utterly evil look (in Ryan’s opinion) crossed Spencer’s face. “Wait a minute… could it be… our dearly beloved Ryan Ross  _ cares? _ I never thought I’d see the day, oh Ryan, you’ve come  _ so _ far, I’m so pr-” And off the armrest he fell.

  
  
  
  
  


While vampires no longer had to sleep the day away and consequently destroyed their sleeping schedule (why sleep if it wasn’t completely necessary?), humans couldn’t stay up forever. It was probably 3 in the morning and Dallon was practically asleep on his feet, jumping whenever someone tried to get his attention. When Brendon asked if he wanted a ride back to his cabin, Dallon had quickly said yes. 

 

“Hey Ryan, wanna come with?” Brendon had asked, like he always did when he drove. 

 

Now normally, Ryan would say no. Brendon never completely stopped driving that shitty Buick Roadmaster that was nearly as old as Ryan, and there were quite a few bad memories centered around it. However, he wanted to make sure Dallon was safe and that no one would try to start shit. Before he could say yes, Brendon quickly added, “He’s totally going to fall asleep in the car, kid, and I could use help carrying him if that happens.”

 

Bullshit excuse, but it sold anyways. “I was gonna say yes anyways, Bren.”

 

“Oh.” Brendon was so cute when surprised. “Well um, let’s get going!” 

 

Dallon didn’t even wait for the car to start before he started snoozing.

 

Brendon and Ryan both smiled fondly before Brendon started ruffling through his music.

 

“How about Sinatra, Ry?” 

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Brendon didn’t need to know he liked Sinatra too.  _ Actually it would be a great idea to tell him what you do like, _ the voice that sounded suspiciously like Spencer’s said in his head. Ryan ignored it like he always did.

 

“Good, because I’d have played him anyways.” Sure, Brendon. Actually his love for Frank Sinatra  _ was _ pretty strong. Ryan fel nostalgia wash over him as Brendon started singing along, and he started mumbling the words like he used to.

 

Like he usually did, Brendon encouraged him to sing louder, prouder. Like he used to, Ryan quickly complied.

 

“ **Night and day** -” “ _ Why is it so _ ,”

“ **That** **this longing for you** ** _follows wherever I go_** ,”

“ **In the roarin’ traffic’s boom** ,”

“ _ In the silence of my lonely room, _ ”

“ **_I think of you every day and night_ ** ,”

 

They carried on for the next 20 minutes, and when they pulled in front of Dallon’s cabin, Ryan felt like he was 19 again. Well, technically he’s physically stayed the same, but beside the lack of flashy lights, it was like their old drives. Same car, same songs, almost the same people.

 

Brendon turned to look into the back seat. “Dal, you awake?” Nope, he was the embodiment of peacefully asleep. 

 

“Go open the goddamn cabin door, Bren, I’ll carry him in.” Yes, Ryan looked like a twig, but one of the few things he’s always liked about being a vampire is how effortlessly he could carry things he never dreamed he could even budge when he was a young teen. Like a 6’5” grown man.

 

“Time for payback from earlier, man,” he muttered as he managed to lift Dallon up bridal style, ignoring the way his nerves protested against so much physical contact. Boosted vampire strength or not, it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Brendon raised an eyebrow when Ryan swooped by.

 

“Just saying, I would be down to being carried to bed.”

 

Ryan blushed instantly. “That’s gay,” he said as he tucked Dallon in, considering if it would be ok to kiss him on his cheek or forehead. He decided not to. That’s kind of creepy.

 

“It’s not gay if you… eh, we’re both kind of gay. We gotta fucking embrace that shit.”

 

“Pfft, I can’t argue with that,” Ryan huffed. He turned to see Brendon’s thoughtful expression. “What?”

 

“I’m going to make you laugh so fucking hard one day, mark my words.”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

After all this time, Brendon still slipped into randomly being sweet. Ryan however, while he may be trying to reform, couldn’t help but reply, “All you need to do is go over your life choices, nosebleed.”

 

Brendon snickered as they started driving back. “Oh, go fuck yourself.” He suddenly swerves to park on the lakeside, making Ryan crash into the door.  _ Some things never change. _

 

“What the hell, man?”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just-”

 

“Just what?”

 

“Get out the car,” Brendon said, opening his own door. Ryan reluctantly followed suit. Brendon ducked back in to turn the volume all the way up. 

 

He spun to face Ryan. “May I have this dance?” he asked in the most gentlemanly tone Ryan’s heard from him. Oh no, he’s also using puppy eyes. Bastard.

 

“Ugh, yes you may. Even though I haven’t danced in decades.”

 

Brendon’s eyes glimmered in the pale moonlight as he pulled Ryan close. The two ended up dancing for a couple of hours. The sun was threatening to rise soon when they finally went back to Pete’s castle.

 

“Hey Ryro?” Brendon whispered as they snuck into an empty nest room.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know you’re still not keen on a lot of things, but if  _ anyone, _ even me, tries to push you to do something you’re very against, just kick their ass. Especially if you’ve told them to fuck off.”

 

“... Alright Brendon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm hoping this chapter went well.  
> If you have any suggestions on what to write in (Maybe a song, a meme, a band) please feel free to give ideas because this is a story run on ideas


	6. Ryan Doesn't Write Tragedies Because He Wants To Forget Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryden is making a comeback, Spencer's got some background that isn't as revealed as it could be, Breezy finally comes in and Dallon is sh00k, and Bandit is so pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again  
> CJ's back  
> Tell a friend
> 
> I'm so sorry that this is late, my grandma started dying Thursday and probably won't make it to the next.

No.

 

“Ryan, wake up, come on Ry, you’ve gotta wake up-”

 

He couldn’t breath, Ryan gasped for air but it wasn’t there. Nothing was there except  _ the hand on his arm,  _ there was someone _ touching him, shaking him, no no no no… _

 

“Ryan, kid, you’re scaring me, oh god what do I do-”

 

Ryan couldn’t, no he wouldn’t understand what was being said, he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk betraying them. He wanted out, away from being  _ beaten like hell, stop, fucking stop,  _

 

“Snap out, kid, it’s not real, it’s just me-”

 

He tried to swing at the hand on his arm, but it did nothing. Ryan felt something pinning him down, he couldn’t move, no, no, no,  _ no, no, no, no, no no no  _ **_no no no no nononononONONONONO-_ **

 

“Ryan!”

 

He shot up, breathing erratically and covered in tears and cold sweat. He could see. Brendon was in front of him, practically straddling him. If Brendon was here, that meant Brendon was safe.  _ Ryan was safe. _ Were they? He sobbed, he didn’t know, it could be another trick. Ryan felt himself being wrapped up in Brendon’s arms.  _ Don’t, he needed to breath, stop, please stop, _

 

_ Brendon backed up. _ “I’m sorry, kid, just breath, you’re in… the lavender room. You know, the one you like because it’s purple. You’re on a bed, the one you fell asleep on? You’re back at the Teuton site, you’re  _ alright. _ ” He reached out to touch Ryan’s shoulder.  _ Please don’t. _ He pulled his arm back. 

 

“Look me in the eye, Ryan. You’re not  _ there _ anymore.” Ryan did so, his wet eyes meeting Brendon’s worried ones. It had the grounding effect Ryan needed, his nerves slowly settling. Normally when this happened, he was alone until Spencer’s amazing intuition brought him running into Ryan’s room with this disgusting concoction that miraculously soothed him. Ryan had no idea how Spencer did it, but he wished he had Spencer around earlier in his existence.

 

Speaking of Spencer, he burst into the room in a full blown panic. “There you are! I was… am I interrupting something?” he asked cautiously. 

 

Ryan shook his head. “No, he, I… do you, do you…” he rasped out, making wild grabby motions with his hands.  Ugh, he couldn’t articulate for shit. Possibly the worst part of this routine, other than the overwhelming anxiety from extremely realistic nightmares. Another whimper flew out as he accidentally thought about it.  _ Suppress it, you can’t think about it. _

 

“Yeah, here Ryan.” Ryan chugged the liquid, wrinkling his nose afterwards. It tasted like raw eggs, even though Spencer always assured him there were no eggs in it. He sighed as it worked its magic, emptying him of feeling. 

 

That’s how the stuff worked, apparently. It temporarily turned down his emotions. The downside was that he became extremely sensitive to other people’s emotions, making it basically useless on bad days or around lots of people. 

 

Ryan closed his eyes when he felt a hand card through his hair. It was definitely Brendon, he could feel all the things he saw in the vampire’s eyes. Worry, confusion, affection. His heart jumped. Brendon’s emotions were stronger, more concentrated, and less controlled than he’d expected. Added on to Spencer’s usual nostalgic mood (He must have cared for someone before) and additional feelings of pride and caring, Ryan felt almost overwhelmed.

 

“Can you guys tone down your feelings, ‘m alright,” Ryan murmured, falling into Brendon. Ryan almost regretted doing so, the wave of pure  _ love  _ washing over him. It was intoxicating, and Ryan couldn’t help but crawl into his lap, wanting to get as close to Brendon as possible.

 

Spencer coughed awkwardly. “ _ Alright _ , Brendon, I’m gonna go and calm down the others, just play some calm music, try not to feel anything negative, you’ll both be fine. Also realize that he’s… not himself, so control yourself. I’ll explain later, but do anything and I  _ will _ kick your ass. Ryan, I’m going to be at the control station all day, but I want you to come see me as soon as possible.”

 

_ Embarrassment, _ **_exhaustion_ ** _ , confusion, slightly offended, understanding,  _ **_protectiveness._ ** That was all Ryan got out of Spencer’s speech. He couldn’t hear over their emotions. 

 

He has  _ got _ to find out what the hell that shit is. 

 

Spencer left, leaving them alone. Ryan was practically attached to Brendon and honestly he had no intention of even budging. He was able to touch someone without feeling like he was being fucking burned, he was going to relish  _ the hell _ out of it.

 

“My legs are dying, Ry, can we move?”

 

“You’re already dead.”

  
  
  
  
  


After about 45 minutes of cuddling and singing on Brendon’s part, Ryan felt his emotions pull away from Brendon’s. 

 

“It wore off, Bren,” he said dejectedly. Ryan could already feel his skin prickle painfully where he was pressed against the other,  _ fucking wonderful. _ Brendon got the hint, quickly rolling off the bed. 

 

The duo decided to go to the main lounge. They had began talking amicably about music and themselves, not noticing the way people were looking when they walked in. 

 

“Yeah, so I wish I thought about asking if we could tour with them. I’m pretty good at the guitar, you know.”

 

“You just wanted to suck off Paul, didn’t you.”

 

“Well yeah, or John, but no shit, B.”

 

“Of course. But you’ve got to show me your guitar skills now.”

 

“Yeah, may-” Ryan jumped when Bandit tugged on his vest. “Oh! Hi…” he said, unsure what to do. Kids didn’t approach him. Hardly anyone did, he’s made sure of that.

 

Her big eyes were kind of watery, her face distressed. “Are you alright?” she asked.

 

He looked at Brendon. He just shrugged, just as puzzled. “Um, yeah? Of course I am, why do you ask?”

 

Bandit’s lip quivered. “I heard you yelling really loud earlier, and you sounded scared.”

 

Oh.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Ryan felt himself go cold.  _ Everyone heard. _ Goddammit, why didn’t he go to his own room? Why did he think he could just let his guard down anywhere? There’s no way he could brush this off, kids were different than the normal pricks around here.

 

He took a deep breath and crouched down.  _ He could do this _ . “You know what a nightmare is, right?” She nodded. “Well, I went through some… scary times I don’t want to talk about, and I get nightmares about that. I’m alright now though, I have Spencer and Brendon to help me.” He never thought he’d have this conversation, with a kid no less.

 

Her eyes shone in what he interpreted as understanding. “How do they help you?” She questioned.

 

Ryan blushed. “Um, well, they hug me and tell me I’m ok, that I’m safe, mostly stuff like that.”  If he saw Brendon or anyone laughing at him, they were gonna get fucking decked.

 

He didn’t expect Bandit to wrap her arms around his neck. “You’re ok, you’re safe and if anyone tries to scare you again I’m gonna kick their butt,” she said. 

 

Ryan didn’t know why he was crying in the club right now.

 

Okay, he wasn’t crying  _ yet, _ but he was way too close for comfort. Ryan gently patted Bandit’s back.

 

Nothing but the surprisingly mild, yet persistent burn. It was kind of like a heating pad on full blast after it’s been on a while. Not as bad as the shocks he normally got.

 

“Um…” He risked a glance towards Brendon. The fucker was grinning, but it didn’t look too malicious, he supposed. Bandit was suddenly fully clinging to him.

 

“Carry me to Mommy and Daddy!” Okay, this isn’t what he signed up for. ‘Help me’ he mouthed to Brendon.

 

‘Just fucking do it’ he mouthed back. Useless bastard. 

 

Ryan scanned the room looking for Gerard or Lindsey, or hell, maybe Frank. He spotted Gerard almost immediately, thank god. Unfortunately he was with his brother and Frank on the other side of the room, and all three were looking at him. It made his skin crawl more than holding a kid did, honestly.

 

“Bren, stay here.” Ryan didn’t know why he said that, but Brendon obliged, turning to talk with that Andy kid. 

 

He briskly walked towards Gerard, avoiding eye contact with anyone. “I uh, I believe this belongs to you,” he said somewhat smoothly. Bandit happily transitioned from Ryan to her dad.

 

Gerard smiled, revealing his tiny, sharp teeth. “Thanks, baiatul meu.”

 

“What?” Pete spoke German sometimes, and Patrick often spoke French (though he’s heard him swear at Pete in German a fair amount of times), but Ryan had no idea what language that was.

 

Turning red, Gerard spoke quickly, trying to explain. “It’s, um, well, me and Mikey came from Transylvania back in the good days before the plague and shit, you know?” Ryan didn’t, but he nodded anyways. “Yeah, so I know Romanian, finally mastered it a couple centuries after leaving our first home. It’s a good language.”

 

“Nice to know.” Ryan didn’t know that about them. He considered asking what it meant, but Gee was already flustered and Ryan didn’t want to drag this out any longer. Not with Mikey and Frank looking through his soul.

 

He waved at Bandit and escaped back to Brendon, who was talking with Dallon, Sarah, and... Breezy? Ryan’s only seen her a couple of times, but lately she’s been the center of every hushed conversation. All he actually knows is that Dallon is very significant in her homelife and that she and Sarah have a thing.

 

He tentatively sat in between Dallon and Brendon. “What’s shaking?” 

 

Dallon shrugged. “Oh, you know, just found out my best friend is dating a vampire and wants me to be the father of their future children. Also we’ll have to get married first. The norm.”

 

Ryan blinked. “Is that… really normal nowadays?” Damn, things have changed for society. Three pairs of eyes looked at him in disbelief, while Brendon just rubbed his face. Okaaay, nevermind. Society is still shit. “Oh.”

 

Dallon shrugged again. “I mean, I said I’d think about it. It’s a lot to take in, but she’s my best friend. I’d do almost anything for her.” Ryan watched in awe as they do an intricate set of hand motions. 

 

“That was  _ wicked cool, _ holy shit.”

 

Breezy looked smug. “Yeah, we made that our ‘secret handshake’ in… 6th grade?”

 

“No, 5th, but yeah, it’s cool.”

 

Secret handshakes? That was easily the coolest thing Ryan’s ever heard of. It seemed like a bestfriend thing, so he was definitely going to make one with Spencer.  Wait. “Are… secret handshakes like just your thing?” he asked, suddenly feeling small. Why did he feel small?

 

Breezy looked at him strangely. “I mean,  _ ours _ is just our thing, but almost everyone has a unique one with somebody.”

 

“Oh.” Ryan felt stupid. Logically, he knows he probably has the excuse of avoiding society and the things they come up with, but what if they’ve always been a thing? Changing the subject, he turned to Dallon. “Hey, wanna come hang out with Spencer? It’ll probably give you time to think about your… thing,” he finished lamely.  _ Please say yes, please say yes. _ Dallon glanced at Breezy, then agreed.  _ Thank Christ. _

  
  
  
  
  


As they closed in on the control station, still talking about how secret handshakes worked, a thought popped into Ryan’s head. “Won’t you want to marry a woman you fall in love with?”

 

Dallon laughed. “Yeah, that was something I worried about a long time ago, but Breezy’s the only girl I could even see myself with.”

 

“You love her?” Ryan didn’t expect this. 

 

“...I mean, enough to agree to go through with her idea, but I meant that I’m mostly into guys, and I can’t exactly marry a guy.”

 

Ryan blushed furiously.  _ Dallon was gay? Or bi, like Brendon told him he was. _ Of course his dumb ass didn’t pick up on that earlier, though Dallon _ was _ making eyes at Brendon earlier. 

 

“Yeah, true. It would be cool if they changed that.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They got up to the door.  _ Tap tap-tap tap. _

 

After a minute, Spencer poked his head out. “Ryan! It’s about time you came. And Dallon! What are you doing here?” he said, closing the door behind him. Ryan hopped into one of the spinning chairs.

 

“I wanted him to come.”

 

Spencer hummed. “Alright, so did you want to do a report, or did you just want to hang?”

 

Report. Code for talking about his breakdowns and nightmares. “Nah, just wanted to chill.” Dallon finally sat down on a chair, spinning casually. The way he had to tuck his long legs up so they wouldn’t drag was  _ so fucking cute, what the fuck. _ Ryan had to tear his eyes away from the tall man, looking up and just barely missing the knowing look Spencer was wearing. “Do you know what a secret handshake is?”

 

Spencer’s eyes widened comically. “Um. Well yeah. Why do you ask?” his voice was strangely high pitched.

 

Ryan furrowed his brow at Spencer’s weird behavior, but continued, “Dallon and Breezy said that best friends have secret handshakes, and you’re my best friend, so I want us to have one.”

 

Swallowing, Spencer smiled. “Yeah, that would be great. We’ll work on it tonight.” Was Spencer ok? He looked like he was going to cry, if Ryan was honest.

 

“Hey Spencer, are you alright?” Dallon asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, just-” Spencer’s phone went off. He took one look at the screen, his eyes hardening immediately. “We’ll have to hang out later, Will confirmed your suspicions and now he's in some deep shit.”

  
Oh  _ fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really considering making the scene with Bandit, Gee, and Ryan longer, but I needed to get the following scenes in.  
> Not gonna lie, I may not update for a couple of weeks.
> 
> Gear up though, the next three chapters are from Brendon's perspective and shit is gonna hit the fan.


	7. Brendon Is Actually Really Fucking Old (But Then Again Everyone Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon has a lot of history, Frank is murderous and short-tempered, Pete's kinda creepy, Sarah doesn't get nearly enough lines, and Patrick will Fight anyone that makes Pete feel bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I am Sorry. But here I am with a filler chapter because I didn't know how else to start writing Brendon's perspective. Don't worry, I'll get to what happened to William. Just saying in advance though that y'all will love or at least feel for Gabe next chapter.
> 
> This is actually the shortest chapter at exactly 2,000 words.

Brendon had been a thief for most of his mortal life.

 

He stole Sarah’s heart, albeit she stole Brendon’s as well. He stole tears from his family, who didn't understand why one of the first born under Mormonism rejected it. He (and Sarah) stole money from the rich, who could never catch them.

 

Brendon stole slaves from their masters so they could be free, and stole the attention of a certain Pete Wentz.

 

Vampires were thought to not be in the states in 1856, but Pete Wentz being Pete Wentz, he was the anomaly. Not that the American Government noticed until nearly the turn of the century, until it was much too late, of course. 

 

According to Pete, he and his crew (Read Patrick, Alicia, Mikey, Gerard, Jamia, and Frank) were in the south to help support the Underground Railroad. And if the vampire species also happened to spike up during the future war, that wasn't anyone's business.

 

Brendon and Sarah had a spacious household, rather big for a childless couple in their early twenties, but the space was well used. As in, they hosted parties that may or may not have been to pick their next target.

 

It was at one of these parties that the two paths crossed and ultimately conjoined.

 

It was a cool April night. Small but intricate candles dotted every surface, and people of high stature threaded throughout the rooms and halls. The Uries, though remarkably young, were rich and regarded with respect and everyone loved the two, even if no one actually knew what they did. No one could ask, as Brendon somehow timed small performances perfectly to distract any concerned thoughts.

 

Now back in Europe, if something or someone was important, Pete knew everything the government knew and didn't know.  

 

But this was America, the land of the free, and more importantly to Pete, the land of unknown opportunity. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The unknown group had just barely caught Brendon's eye. It wasn't that they looked out of place, no, had they just about been anywhere else, he wouldn't of looked twice.  But he and Sarah personally picked the guests, and while plus ones or twos always happened, these new people clearly didn't come with anyone but themselves.

 

Before he could turn to his wife, however, the apparent ringleader had already bounded before him. “Sir Urie, I presume?” the unusually tanned man asked in an exaggerated accent that Brendon didn’t know what to make of.

 

“Yes, and you are?” Brendon asked a bit too coldly. Sarah frowned at him, they had to make good impressions on everyone, even if they didn’t know them.

 

Luckily, the stranger completely ignored Brendon’s tone and smugly held out his hand. “Wentz. Pete Wentz. Maybe you’ve heard of me?”

 

Brendon had to think for a bit, but yes, he knew of this man. Everyone who followed the news closely knew he was one of the lucky ones who had struck gold early on during the gold rush. There were rumors left and right about the man, such as that he was freeing slaves, or that he’s been everywhere on the planet. Some of the elderly claimed he was immortal. It was the last one that kept a place in Brendon’s mind. 

 

Immortality has always been a wish of his.

 

He grinned his dazzling, trust winning grin. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mister Wentz. If I’d have known you were in town, I would have invited you myself. Nevertheless, welcome.” Any irritant feelings from having uninvited guests had mostly faded. 

 

“Thank you, and the feeling is mutual.” Wentz glanced around before shuffling closer to the two. “May I have a word with you two later?” he whispered, “I have a…  _ proposition  _ for you.” 

 

Without waiting for an answer, he walked off.

  
  
  
  
  


The party was the most successful one yet, more or less thanks to Wentz and company. They turned out to be the highlight of everyone's evening, and Brendon strangely couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at the shared attention.  His favorite moment was when Wentz had dragged one of his friends to the dancefloor at one point. 

 

That whole ordeal was hilarious.

 

Now though, it was only them. Wentz, Sarah, himself, and the four men that Brendon still hasn't learned the names of.

 

“I know what you two do.”

 

Brendon felt his heart freeze. He kept his cool. “What is it, then?” There could be a chance that Wentz was bullshitting, or he may not even be referring to anything illegal.

 

Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, Wentz grinned. “The fugitives. The robberies. The fires.” Ok so he  _ was  _ referring to the illegal stuff. 

 

Brendon and Sarah kept up their poker faces. “We have no idea of what you mean, Wentz, but if you're going to accuse us of-” Brendon warned lowly before one of the shorter men let out an annoyed groan.

 

“Oh for hell’s sake, Vices, I'm Ghoul, and he’s Sandman, and they’re Kid and Poison.” 

 

Oh. Well that explains a lot. Brendon breathed out in relief. “The least you could’ve done was give me a heads up, guys.” He couldn’t help but grin, these were the other “conductors” he’d heard of from the slaves. They’d never actually approached him before, but anytime a runaway came from Ghoul or Kid, he’d know. They’d usually have a joke or a warning, and Poison was mentioned frequently by the ones who knew their next destination already. He’s stayed up many a night hearing about the men’s  _ unnatural  _ habits, from eating raw meat to the mysterious  _ elimination  _ of traitors and spies. And in the center of it all, was Sandman. Sandman had a way with slipping people throughout the most dangerous counties with few incidents. 

 

If Brendon was right about him, he could be his  _ and Sarah’s _ ticket to immortality.

 

Wentz (Sandman?) broke his train of thought. “First of all, call me Pete, and second, that would of ruined the  _ surprise. _ And we usually don’t reveal ourselves to people, as  _ someone  _ had forgotten.” He shot a pointed glance at Fun Ghoul, who shockingly rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Anyways,” Wentz- no, Pete continued, “I know enough about you two to feel safe in asking this favor of you...” 

  
  
  
  
  


Two months later, Brendon and Sarah had completed yet another mission. Another house that was labeled as a “threat”. He unceremoniously flopped backwards onto the sofa, pulling Sarah down with him, her head on his chest. They rested like that for a good 27 seconds before Pete’s voice cut through the air.

 

“I trust it was a success?” Pete called from the dining room, his words garbled a bit due to him tearing through what Brendon presumed to be  _ their _ food. 

 

Sarah reluctantly got up to talk to him. “Yes, they're going to blame it on a faulty furnace, but may I ask something, Pete?”

 

“Yeah, shoot.”

 

“Why were they a target? Last I heard, the Jameson's were decent people.” 

 

“They were, to those like them. However,” Pete lowered his voice, “they knew some things that I can't let  _ get out _ to certain people.”

 

At the end of his rope, Brendon sat up to look at them. (Pete  _ was  _ eating the pie they were given yesterday. Fucker.)

 

“Like what? What is  _ so fucking secret _ you’re sending  _ us _ to destroy possible evidence?” Brendon was tired of all this mysterious bullshit. He felt like he was a pawn, and  _ no one _ makes Brendon Boyd Urie a  _ pawn. _ He was a queen, dammit.

 

Pete narrowed his eyes. “They were gathering people to destroy my- hell,  _ our _ progress, and if you had any idea of what that would mean for my people, you wouldn’t feel so bad!”

 

“Then tell me! Tell  _ us _ , O Mighty Wentz, about your  _ progress, _ about your  _ people. _ ” Brendon knew he was crossing a line, but he’ll say it again:  _ Brendon Urie is not a pawn. _ “Is this about the vampire thing? Because yeah, that would make sense- Oh, don’t look so shocked, Pete, I’ve had my suspicions before I met you. I have a whole arsenal of educated guesses about you! You are  _ the least _ inconspicuous man I have ever-”

 

“Can you shut up for a second?” Pete halfheartedly yelled. It was kind of pathetic, really. “I need to think.”

 

Shrugging, he said, “If you need to think alone, you’re always welcome to go anywhere in this house. You know that. But please excuse us for a minute, I want to talk to Sarah,  _ alone. _ Go round up Patrick and them, if you want.” They locked eyes, then Pete turned to walk out.

 

“We’ll be back in an hour. And I’m keeping this pie.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think they’d actually turn us?” Sarah asked excitedly. After Pete left with  _ their  _ pie, Brendon had immediately apologized to not telling her they’ve been dealing with the undead, but to his surprise she’d already known. Sarah wasn’t dumb, she knew just as much as Brendon. Hell, she was smarter and they both knew it, and they both reveled in it. 

 

Brendon shrugged. He hoped they would, that was the point to this whole game he’s been playing ever since Pete was invited to their party. Sarah had invited him, apparently. Maybe she was a step ahead of Brendon, maybe she just happened to bump into him. Maybe Pete planned this all, as much as Brendon didn’t want to consider that.

 

The door finally creaked open, Patrick’s ginger head popping through first. Oh no, he looked  _ pissed _ . Brendon shakily stood up, the fact that he was nearly half a foot taller doing nothing for his sudden lack of confidence.

 

“Look, asshole, if you  _ ever _ make Pete _ - _ ” Patrick’s mouth was clasped shut by Mikey, who was also glaring at Brendon. Frank looked downright murderous, hazel eyes flickering red. Brendon gulped. His master plan wasn’t supposed to go like this. He deliberately stepped in front of Sarah, even though in hindsight that wouldn’t do much of anything if they’d actually decided to kill them.

 

“Guys, guys, calm the fuck down, ” Gerard sighed. “I’ve checked, none of the hunter’s even have ties in this town.”

 

“I know, but he-”

 

“ _ Patrick, _ please,” Pete shouted from the doorway. He looked so exhausted, Brendon felt bad. “Brendon, you know we’re vampires. What are you going to do knowing that?”  _ Answer wisely _ was heavily implied.

 

Brendon straightened up.  _ Finally _ , they were in his comfort zone. Talking about what he wanted.

 

He looked back at Sarah for the affirmative. She nodded. 

 

“We want to be turned.”

 

Five pairs of eyes blinked at them.

 

“You what.”

 

“We wanna be vampires too! Even though you’re all terrifying when you want to be, such as right now, I really like you guys, and so does Sarah, right, darling?” Her eyes shone brightly as she agreed. “See, and be honest with yourselves, you’re not going to run into such quality people as ourselves…  _ ever, _ and we both taste  _ amazing _ , by the way,” he winked. Oh god he was rambling, they’ll end up dead at this rate-

 

They were all fucking laughing at him. Okay, yeah, he’s hilarious, of course they were.

 

“Oh man,” Pete gasped, wiping at his eye, “I can’t- Brendon, you don’t need to sell it to us, geez. But there’s things you gotta consider, first.”

 

“Neither of us have any family anymore, haven’t for awhile.”

 

“Okay, check. But are you  _ really _ willing to lose your mortality, your morals, and sunlight? Also you can’t interact with silver stuff for some reason? Never did find out why that’s a quirk...”   
  


“It’s because we’re unholy and silver’s really fucking pure, Frank. I’ve said this.”

 

“Oh yeah. Thanks Pete.”

 

“No problem mate.”

 

“Yes, we’re  _ sure, _ ” Sarah snipped, “We’ve only been thinking about it for months now.”

 

Pete shared a quick glance with Patrick. “Hmm. Any objections?”

 

The silence was only imperfected by Sarah and Brendon’s thudding hearts

  
Cocking an eyebrow, Pete’s face turned wolfish as his ivory fangs slid out amongst already shark-like teeth. “Alright then, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's Brendon and Sarah's origin story. I honestly felt like I didn't write them right, but then again we can just chalk that to it being in the 1850's and they've changed since then.
> 
> Also I wish I could write Sarah in way more than I have.
> 
> Yes, this is a Ryan/Brendon/Dallon centered fic, but at the same time it's a lot more than that.
> 
> Teuton Lake AU a.k.a. I tried to write a cute threesome fic and it accidentally developed its own lore and almost everyone has a shady background


	8. Brendon Has Anxiety, But Let's Be Honest This Whole Cast Is Riddled With Mental Illnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is f u c k e d UP, Gabe has a nice side, Dallon is awkward, Ryan is... Ryan, and Brendon is just a fuckin mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a shit ton of moods, so I may have been self projecting a bit. This one's a bit darker and honestly I hate it, but it's been 2 months.   
> Hopefully you like it though ^_^

Brendon knew that William was sent with Paramore to scout the area where he and Ryan were attacked, but he would have never guessed Will would've been noticed, much less attacked. And so close to Teuton Lake too. 

 

~Surveillance Sin Tin~

 

**Tr-homo** : guys 

Guys

Brendon you better fuckin go check on Bilvy

 

**PeetWeEzy** : wtf happened

Also what did I say about real names

 

**Tr-homo** : or you that's cool

Stfu tgus is an emergency

 

**Gee wayng** : “tgus”

 

**Tr-homo** : fuck u

Hayley just texted me that Will’s down 

Brendon gtfo there

 

**Gr8 b8, m8. I rel8, str8 appreci8, and congratul8. I r8 this b8 an 8/8. Plz no h8, I’m str8 ir8. Cre8 more, can’t w8. We should convers8, I won’t ber8, my number is 8888888, ask for N8. No calls l8 or out of st8. If on a d8, ask K8 to loc8. Even with a full pl8, I always have time to communic8 so don’t hesit8** : oh fuck

aight gimme a sec to get the boiz

 

**Tr-homo** : WHY TH

I'M NOT EVEN GONNA FUCKIN ASK

 

~ **Tr-homo** changed  **Gr8 b8, m8. I rel8, str8 appreci8, and congratul8. I r8 this b8 an 8/8. Plz no h8, I’m str8 ir8. Cre8 more, can’t w8. We should convers8, I won’t ber8, my number is 8888888, ask for N8. No calls l8 or out of st8. If on a d8, ask K8 to loc8. Even with a full pl8, I always have time to communic8 so don’t hesit8** ’s nickname to  **Bitchdon if William fucking dies I will kick your ass after Gabe does** ~

 

**Bitchdon if Bill fucking dies I will kick your ass after Gabe does** : WE'RE ON OUR WAY GEEZ

  
  
  
  


It took no time at all for Brendon, Tyler, and Josh to get there. Hayley was struggling to support William, who looked nearly as bad as Brendon did. That wouldn't of been that big of a deal if William was a vampire yet. 

 

“Bren-” he rasped, “They, they have silver bullets- kind of. They think they know what,” he coughed roughly as his arm was moved around Josh, “... Know what they're doing. They don't, but they can't stay, they're after you all.” And with that, he passed out.

  
  
  
  
  


Gabe was in hysterics. 

 

Actually, that felt like an understatement to Brendon. He had been there the moment they landed at the doors, pacing up a storm. When Gabe saw the state William was in, he had frantically wrestled him from the trio (who honestly didn't bother trying to fight him; they knew better than to intervene between Gabe and  _ his _ human) and rushed the poor kid to Spencer himself. The tall vampire had nearly attacked Spencer when he was told that he needed to leave. 

 

And now, outside of the infirmary, Gabe was a tearstained mess, his shimmering eyes swirling scarlet. Brendon and Josh were half-assedly guarding the door to make sure Gabe didn't try breaking it down again. Tyler was texting out what had happened, and for some reason Ryan and Dallon’s beautiful faces were here too. 

 

Brendon didn’t deny it, he was kind of jealous of how quickly Ryan had warmed up to Dallon. Even Spencer had taken two months to get even a word from Ryan, and they grew up together. Not that Ryan remembered that, thanks to his deal with Mikey. 

 

Spencer remembered them all from Las Vegas though. 

 

But Dallon, the tall, lanky, unfairly handsome guy they needed to marry Breezy for Sarah’s sake (and Breezy’s too, but whatever), had clicked with the kid easily. 

 

But was he mad? No, of course not. The only thing he cared about more than himself was that his partners were safe and happy, and anyone else that made them happy was great in his book. Not to mention that Dallon was pretty hot,  _ and _ was really caring from what he could tell. Dallon had patched him up without hesitating, who does that? 

 

Despite the rumors that had popped up, he hasn’t had any plans on turning the guy. For one, they needed him to be human. 

 

And two, he was getting the feeling that if  _ anyone _ was going to turn Dallon, it was going to be Ryan. 

 

“Hey guys, we’re here,” Pete panted theatrically as Mikey slid to Gabe’s side. Gabe gladly leaned into the arcane vampire’s arms, and even cracked a smile when Pete swamped him from the other side. Patrick dawdled past, faintly smiling at the trio before quickly entering the infirmary. Gabe looked at the closed door enviously. 

 

Brendon couldn’t help but see himself in the younger vampire. He recalled being in almost the same shoes mere decades ago. 

 

Ryan was on a solo hunt when a particularly skilled group of vampire hunters had nabbed him. When Frank had finally tracked them down after three months, a mess didn’t even begin to describe Ryan’s state of mind. He had been beaten, starved, drugged, you name it. Somehow the vampire hunters had known Ryan had a strong connection to Pete, which was the only reason they didn’t just kill him.

 

For a while Brendon wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

 

Ryan didn’t believe he was actually free from the hunter’s clutches for nearly a year, lashing out whenever someone so much as touched him, and always flinching horribly right afterwards. During that time, the only reason Ryan didn’t starve was due to Mikey’s questionably long list of sedating spells and Decaydance’s determination to not lose him.

 

Brendon had stayed as close to Ryan as he could. He still did, even though his boy had come a long way since then.

 

Before he could dwell on that any longer, however, Tyler nudged him and gestured to Ryan. Said vamp was engulfed in a hug from Gabe, which to his amazement, Ryan was actually reciprocating. He and just about the rest of the room couldn’t help but gawk as Ryan, the most anti-touchy person they knew, comforted the now significantly less distraught latino. 

 

Ryan, as always, quickly caught on to being stared at. “Oh fuck off, all of you.” His glare scorched fiercely, eyes flashing completely crimson. Even though he was well used to this from Ryan, Brendon turned his eyes away in something akin to guilt. 

 

“Come on,” he heard Ryan softly growl, somehow obviously to Dallon, before storming out. 

 

Dallon looked nervous. “I’m just gonna, uh…” He shrugged, then all but ran after Ryan. 

 

Silence.

 

“I know I don’t really have any room to speak,” Gabe began, “but can you fuckheads stop doing that to the kid? He’s trying and making him feel embarrassed isn’t helping him at all.”

 

“You’re right… you have no fucking room to talk, Mr. Prince Of Embarrassing Pranks,” Pete said, garnering a punch in the arm.

 

“Wow, you can really think on the spot. I’m serious though,” he said with a light smile. “Also, Brendon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Go get your boy already for christ’s sake.”

 

“But what about Bill?”

 

Gabe huffed. “He’ll… he’ll be ok, Spencer’s some kind of genius according to Ryan, who also fucking adores you for some reason. Now go find him and make out or something.” 

 

Brendon didn’t need any further prompting.

  
  
  
  


He hesitantly knocked on Ryan’s door. He hasn’t actually been here in… 30 years? It’s been a while.

 

That may seem strange, but the “bedrooms” here were actually more like physical personal spaces, and they were considered extremely private. The only ones who entered someone else's bedroom were always the “medics”, if you could call them that, like Patrick or Spencer or Mikey. And that was only if someone was in a really bad state.  

 

After what felt like hours, but was probably less than a minute, the door creaked open enough for Ryan to peer through the crack. Quirking up an eyebrow, Ryan blinked questionly at him, obviously wondering why the hell he was here. 

 

_ Fuck, why  _ was  _ he here? _ Brendon’s mouth dried. His dumb ass had no idea what he was doing.

 

“Oh for hell’s sake, what do you want, B?” Ryan sighed. 

 

“I… don’t know?” 

 

Sighing yet again, Ryan’s face was indiscernible as he stepped out into the hall, gently shutting the door behind him. “Really? You came all the way here to stand in the hallway?” 

 

Ugh, Brendon wanted to kiss this sassy fucker so bad. “Hmm, yep, exactly. It’s the greatest joy to vampire-kind you know. Standing in the dankest fucking hallway in the house. It’s good shit.”

 

A grin reluctantly broke through the younger’s poker face. “You motherfucker, shut up and get in here.”

 

“Wait what-” Ryan yanked the door open and dragged Brendon in.

 

Dallon was sitting cross legged on the floral sheets of Ryan’s bed. “Hey Brendon,” he said jovially, as if the trio weren’t breaking one of the handful of rules Brendon tried to follow. Wide-eyed, Brendon gaped at the two, especially at Ryan, who looked unusually smug. 

 

Ryan eyes softly glew red.  _ Look at me, I’m getting better.   _

 

Ohhhh. So  _ that’s _ what this was all about. Brendon could feel himself practically glow in pride.

 

_ Yes, you really are. _ And without thinking twice, he kissed him.

 

Guiding Ryan’s face swiftly but gently, Brendon's eyes closed as their lips met. The kiss was a bit soft and assuring to Brendon, at first the feeling of it being short occured to him. But he was wrong. The kiss, instead, grew ever so deeper and it felt like ages.  _ God,  _ Ryan tasted so fucking sweet. He felt Ryan shudder and buckle into him, his hands scrunching up Brendon's shirt. It was spiritually warm and comforting. 

 

Brendon felt higher than Joe on a Friday. 

 

But of course, all good things come to an end and it was a minute or two when they pulled apart, both left breathing heavily. 

 

Ryan’s oak eyes were glassy, somehow staring at, into, and through Brendon. His hands still had their iron grip around the now wrinkled cloth.

 

Dallon’s eyebrows were nearly hidden under his unusually floppy hair. “Should I... go?”

 

No, Brendon had no intention of letting go of a possible opportunity.

 

“ _ No. _ ” he and Ryan simultaneously insisted. They glanced at each other before laughing lightly.

 

“Dallon, what do you think of Ryan?” Brendon asked, grinning admittedly maliciously. Sue him, he was getting shit done. Brendon had been confident that Ryan had some sort of feelings blooming for this particular human, and now there was a chance to get them together without any bullshit.

 

Both Ryan and Dallon were flushed scarlet red.

 

_ Bren, what the fuck?? _ He heard Ryan scream internally.

 

_ Trust me babe, I’m getting you a tall ass snack. _ Brendonn wiggled his eyebrows for emphasise.

 

Ryan glared venomously, but Brendon could see that tiny glimmer of hope. 

 

“Umm,” Dallon fumbled, “He’s really cool? He has great taste in music, too.”

 

All three of them couldn’t believe how much of an awkward fuck Dallon was. And yet, Brendon could still see Ryan's heart eyes forming in his peripheral vision.

 

He swayed over to Dallon, gently pulling Ryan along. Looming over the human, he silkily asked, “Isn't Ryan the hottest guy you've ever seen? Other than me, of course. But I know how you two been looking at each other, even though it  _ obviously  _ hasn't clicked in your two beautiful heads, has it?” 

 

Dallon was gaping at him in terror and disbelief. Not waiting for a reply from Dallon, he turned to Ryan. Ryan looked like he was about to faint.

 

“What, am I wrong? Think  _ long _ and  _ hard _ , and fucking realize that you two are falling for each other.”

 

Ryan swallowed, risked a quick glance at Dallon and said, “Could you step out for a minute? Just so Dallon and I can talk,” he assured Brendon after his face unintentionally fell dramatically.

 

“Okay, I'll give you guys space, that's cool.” As he reached the doorway, he turned and added, “I'm not wrong ever, by the way, especially not when it comes to love.”

 

And then the door closed.

  
  
  
  
  


“I fucked up, I totally and completely fucked up, why did I push Ryan like that, why am I like this, what's taking so long, are they okay, what if I destroyed their friendship-” and many more similar phrases were muttered by Brendon as he paced through the corridor. It's only been  _ maybe _ seven minutes, but he was so fucking nervous. In the moment, he thought he was helping, but now his anxiety was going haywire. If he ruined the only friendship Ryan's formed in decades that wasn’t forced, he was gonna fucking kill himself, he swore to… to that fucking snake Gabe worships. Ryan's had too many fucking problems come his way because of Brendon, he'd be better off free of his bullshit. Hell, even Sarah wouldn't be alone, she had Breezy. 

 

Brendon sank to the floor in a heap. If it turned out horribly, he hoped that whoever stormed out first would kick him for being such a life-ruining piece of shit. 

 

He was so deep in his own hellhole of a mind that he barely noticed the door creak. Barely. He sprung up, his mouth stretching into his usual Cheshire Cat-esque grin. If he was gonna get his ass rightfully kicked, he was gonna make them as pissed as possible. 

 

To his surprise (and relief) the two don't seem angry. He knows better than to get his hopes up though. 

 

“Was I right?” he attempted to ask cockily, grimacing when he heard his voice break. Fuck, Ryan and Dallon looked concerned.

 

“Bren, are you okay?” What the hell, they weren’t supposed to be worried about him, they were supposed to be fucking pissed.  _ Especially  _ Ryan, who he broke his promise to not force him to do shit he didn’t want to. Brendon felt so mad at himself now, 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. But what about you two,” he pressed, hyper-aware that he was pushing them _ yet again, _ but he desperately needed to know how bad he fucked up.

 

A blush rose to their faces. “We’re fine, more than fine actually…” Their hands twitched towards another.

 

Brendon felt like crying. 

 

_ It worked. _

 

“That's fantastic,” he managed, cringing at how awful he sounded. He felt awful. Judging by the expressions on the other’s face, he probably appeared awful as well. Serves him right, probably.

 

“I'm serious Brendon, you look like shit.” Called it. “As soon as William's better, you should get properly checked out.”

 

He shook his head. Didn't they understand? Ryan should  _ hate _ him, and so should Dallon. He fucked up, even if it ended like he wanted.

 

As Dallon reached out to him, Brendon booked it. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to get  _ away. _

 

Why was he like this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a couple ideas of how this'll pan out, so if I can schedule myself this may be ending sometime this year. Hopefully before summer.  
> I've started writing Tyler's backstory for this, so look forward to that, along with what happened in Ryan's room ;)


	9. Brendon Is An Emotional Rollercoaster, Just Like This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brendon has a meltdown, Dallon becomes an impromptu blood donor, Ryan is drained as fuuuck, and everyone just has a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took like half a goddamn year to update this. 
> 
> So, we got some heavy Ryden and Ryllon, but don't worry Brallon fans, you're gonna be hella quenched next update. 
> 
> Just gonna say this now, there's a lot of blood in this chapter.

Brendon was able to take four (and a half) steps before he found himself slammed against the floorboards. 

 

“Bren, don't you **_dare_** skip out on us,” Ryan growled behind him, “not now.”

 

Brendon was Shook™.

 

Dallon seemed just as surprised. “ _ Ryan what- _ ”

 

Ryan cut off the human. “I know what I'm doing, Dallon, unlike this dumbass,” he quipped, flicking Brendon's ear. 

 

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , he could feel his instincts kicking in. He snarled, twisting out from under Ryan’s weight. “Hey!” Ryan yelped. Pinning the younger down, Brendon grinned with sickened glee when Ryan’s eyes widened. 

 

“Who’s the dumbass now?” he hissed. “Thought you could get away with pulling shit like that, did you?” 

 

_ Wrong. _

 

_ This situation is wrong. _

 

Ryan just gaped at him, but… not in fear. No, his boy was frustrated and it  _ radiated. _ With a crimson flicker in his eye, Ryan shoved Brendon off, launching him into the wall  _ way _ too easily. 

 

“ _ Brendon, _ ” Ryan said at a lower octave than he's ever heard from him before. Brendon weakly snarled back, too tired to fight back despite some innate desire to do so. His head was swimming.  _ This wasn't right _ .

 

He heard Ryan let out a soft ‘oh’ before he was slung over his boy's shoulder. 

 

He heard Dallon say something as they reentered Ryan's room. “What?” Dallon repeated himself, but he still couldn't tell what he said.

 

“He asked if you were okay.” Oh. “He's not, by the way. This dumbass actually starved himself for two weeks  _ intentionally _ , just to try to match my feeding pattern, and-”

 

“Wait, how did you know that?” Brendon interjected. 

 

His boy rolled his eyes. “You aren't as slick as you think, dumbass.”

 

“Wait wait wait, so he's just… hungry?” Dallon asked before Brendon could retort. “But he looked a lot better yesterday?”

 

“Spencer made me drink a bag to help speed my healing process,” Brendon muttered. Man, he really was pathetic, wasn't he.

 

Ryan sighed as he positioned Brendon into being comfortably cradled against his chest. “You're an  _ idiot _ , you know.”

 

“I just wanted to try and be a good mentor,” Brendon mumbled into his shirt. Despite the soft, relaxed smile Ryan had, he felt almost unnaturally tense...

 

Brendon suddenly remembered  _ why  _ Ryan was so adverse to being touched. Fuck, Ryan's in pain and he's  _ still  _ trying to comfort Brendon. He wanted to cry, he wasn't worth that. 

 

“I can hear your thoughts and frankly, the only reason I haven't called Spencer is because of William. Dallon, can you look in the- fuck, nevermind, I don't have any bloodbags.  _ Fuck. _ ” Ryan's anxiety was spiking, which wasn't helping Brendon's crying. Oh shit, when did that start. Brendon's head was too fuzzy to know.

 

In a soft voice, Dallon said, “If… if it's urgent, he can drink my blood?” Oh fuck, that sounded  _ perfect. _ A pleased growl rose out his throat. His gaze managed to focus on Dallon, eyeing his neck. 

 

Ryan made an unhappy sound. “I really don't want to risk your safety, and being fed on by a vampire this far gone? That's too risky.”

 

Whining, Brendon attempted to wriggle out of Ryan's grip. Unfortunately, Ryan was really strong. Had he always been this strong? Sighing, Brendon looked up. Yeah, he was _ pretty _ delirious, now that he managed to think about it, but he still had a little rational thought. 

 

“You could keep me from hurting him. You can keep us both safe.” Ryan still looked unconvinced. Brendon felt like he had to work fast if he wanted to actually do this safely. 

 

Time was going so  _ slow _ , though.. 

 

Wait a second. Ryan and Dallon  _ liked  _ each other. Fuck yeah, he can work with this. Gently butting his head up against Ryan's jaw, he said, “Hell, you can do the bite. I'm not  _ completely _ gone, babe, I could just drink through that. I wouldn't bite him up if you did it.” From his peripheral vision, he could see that Ryan's face was flushed. He smirked, sensing that he hit the jackpot.

 

“Is that okay?” he heard Ryan ask nervously. 

 

“Yeah, what do you want me to do?” Dallon said coolly. Brendon could hear how fast his heart was pounding though. Nice.

 

“Um. Just, uh, sit up against the wall? Yeah.” Ryan gingerly set Brendon down next to Dallon, who still had up that calm facade. Brendon smiled sloppily at the human. What a good dude. Smelled pretty good too, honestly.

 

“Brendon, retract your damn teeth.” Oh shit.  _ Sorry, _ he thought to Ryan. Ryan stared at him, eyes scarlet for a few moments. “Alright, just try to calm down, B.” 

 

Ryan took a deep breath before moving, suddenly hovering over Dallon. “Now, this is gonna hurt for a second, but then it won't and you'll feel weird. It's kind of like getting high? You'll have trouble moving, but don't worry. Are you still okay with this?” Brendon frowned, man this was taking  _ long _ , but when he tried to move, he found that he was frozen. 

 

_ I just froze you for a few moments, don't freak out _ .

 

_ Ugh. Okay. _ He was too out of it to question it.

 

His eyes glazed over for a moment as the smell of Dallon's blood slammed his senses. He blinked, watching as Ryan bit down on Dallon's neck. 

 

The human's blue eyes flew wide open. His muscles twitching, fighting the urge to fight back. Ryan only let up once Dallon went limp and his breathing returned to a normal pace. Blood pooled up from the wounds.

 

Suddenly, Ryan was kissing Brendon. The taste of iron flooded into his mouth. Literally. Brendon nearly choked as blood slid down his throat.   _Oh_ _fuck yeah._ “Remember,” Ryan snarled, “be _fucking_ careful, or I'll finally kill your dumb ass.”

 

Brendon's mind had cleared enough for him to take a little offense. “Jeez, I get it, you like the new guy more.” He looked down at said new guy, taking in his dazed, euphoric state. In a strange way, he looked like an angel. “Not that I blame you. He doesn't have mood swings, or an over-inflated ego, or a shitty past with you.” He didn't notice that he had said that all out loud, nor did he notice Ryan's pained expression.

 

All he was really focused on was lapping up the blood that was profusely welling out from the two puncture wounds.

  
  
  


A few minutes later, Ryan yanked him from Dallon.

 

“You could have just told me to stop,” Brendon said, unimpressed. Ryan just rolled his eyes, putting a bandaid over each over puncture. Brendon felt like he'd need more than a bandaid, but that could wait.

 

“Ryan, do you seriously think that low of me?” Ryan didn't answer, tending to Dallon instead. 

 

Now that he was more stable, he could block his thoughts from broadcasting. Which he was, since Ryan had definitely had enough of that during his meltdown. 

 

Now, the only reason that was a problem in the first place was because of the connection he had forged when he turned Ryan. Honestly, he should count his blessings that Pete was preoccupied. Pete would never let him forget this. 

 

But all that didn't stop Ryan from looking up wearily and saying, “Stop thinking.”

 

Brendon crossed his arms defensively. “You don't know what I'm thinking. I might be thinking of pleasant things, like unicorns, or blowjobs, or Frank Sinatra.”

 

Huffing, Ryan stood up straight and looked him in the eye. “Bren, I know you better than that. Your head's gonna explode from stress and self hatred if you don't chill.”

 

“Like you know anything about being chill,” he quipped back. Brendon hated how on the nose Ryan got sometimes.

 

A muscle in Ryan's jaw twitched. “Look, I really don't want to fight.”

 

“Then what  _ do _ you want, Ry.” Damn Brendon, back at it again with digging yourself into a hole  _ for no reason _ .

 

Ryan sighed, plopping down next to Dallon's legs. “Do you wanna know  _ why _ I like Dallon so much?”

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryan cut him off. “That was rhetorical. Anyways, I like him because he doesn't treat me like glass. I like him because even though we're all mentally fucked up and he  _ knows _ that, he still went out of his way to hang out with us. I like him because he's awkward but isn't defensive about it. I like him because he likes Spencer. I like him because he’s got a crush on you. I like him because in a way, he's  _ like you _ . Except he never felt the need to distance himself from me because of things that aren't actually his fault,” he looked directly into Brendon, his tired eyes filled with resignation and hope, sadness and joy.

 

Brendon tried to speak, but his throat was too tight.

 

“I like him because he broke the flow of us stepping around each other. I like him because you could have died if he didn't find you. I like him because he helped me come to terms with the fact that despite the last few decades, I've had feelings for you since that damned Johnny Cash concert,” Ryan was wiping the tears from his eyes, not letting them get in the way of this speech, “And I like him because he reminds me a little of how I was before that fucking bitch stabbed me. He sees us as people. He wants to help us all. Even our traumatized asses.”

 

Brendon was crying. He probably looked ugly as all fuck, but that was the farthest thing from his mind right now.

 

_ Can… can I please fucking hug you. I'll never ask for another thing from you, I swear. _

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, but stood up and pulled Brendon in. “You know you'd die if you stopped bugging me, B.” He joked, voice muffled from his face being pressing into Brendon's hair.

 

Brendon wasn't used to feeling so  _ small _ when with Ryan of all people. He had always been the one trying to rescue the younger vampire. Looking back at how well he'd done at that, maybe a change wouldn't be too bad.

 

“Hey Ryro,” he said, mentally cursing how weak his voice sounded.

 

“Yeah, Bren?”

 

He hesitated. “I'm… I'm so fucking sorry. For-” Ryan kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.

 

“I know, B. I'm sorry as hell too. We'll work out the details later, when we're not so goddamn emotional, don't worry. Let's just take a breather.” Ryan sniffled a little. 

 

Brendon smiled, letting his deathgrip on Ryan loosen. Ryan stepped back, giving him a grateful smile. He took a moment to analyze his boy. The younger was shaking slightly and his eyes were a little glassy. Shit. Ryan looked like he would fall over any second. 

 

“Hey, hey, you need to lie the fuck down. I'll take Dallon to the nest room down the hall, then I'm going to check on Bilvy and talk to Spencer. You take your breather. Don't worry.” He went to pick up Dallon. Ryan didn't stop him.

  
  
  


Dallon was huge, holy shit. If he didn't have inhuman strength and experience dealing with Saporta, Brendon didn't know if he'd have been able to carry the goddamn giant as easily. He had to go for a fireman's carry.

 

As Brendon went to lay the tall human onto the mess of mattresses, Dallon made a whining noise. 

 

“Hold up…” he mumbled. Brendon's blood froze. Dallon just gave him a loopy grin before settling down, closing his eyes. Brendon looked down at the man, thinking about what Ryan had said earlier.

 

Ever since Breezy became an ally, everyone had said that Dallon could be instrumental for improving things for vampirekind. Brendon had accepted that, but it was finally starting to sink in that  _ Dallon Weekes was a game changer _ .

 

Ruffling Dallon's hair, he whispered, “You have no idea what a catch you are, do you, Dally?” The only answer he got was his slow, steady breathing.

 

He left, absent-mindedly fixing his hair and clothes as he wound through the numerous hallways.

 

Approaching the door to the infirmary, he noted that no one was milling around outside. He wondered how long he was actually in Ryan's room. He knocked once on before entering. 

 

William was sitting up on the bed, surrounded by all of Cobra Starship and Gym Class Heroes. They were all talking and laughing a little. 

 

The unit names here were all lowkey kinda weird, but fuck it, they had  _ individuality _ .

 

Mikey and Patrick were both in here as well. Mikey was monitoring William and flirting with Gabe, whereas Patrick was doing something on the desk computer. Looking closer, he noticed that a few bloody bullets were on a plate to Patrick's left. 

 

Spencer wasn't in here.

 

“Hey, where's..?”

 

“Spencer? He's at the lab, helping Logan run tests on the bullets.” Patrick said, not looking up. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Patrick scooted back from his computer. Approaching Brendon, he frowned as he looked him up and down. 

 

“Alright, follow me if you came to get blood.” Patrick walked away, not looking back. Right then and there, he knew Patrick knew everything. Or at least most things. Either way he was definitely gonna get chewed out.

 

_ Ughhh _ .

 

**_Brendon._ **

 

Brendon sheepishly trailed behind the tiny vampire. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you finished this absolute journey of a chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter is probably gonna be from Dallon's perspective. Who knows what it's gonna happen ;)
> 
> Real shit though, thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot to me that people actually like this AU.
> 
> Is there anything you guys wanna see from this fic? Any characters you want to see more of? Please let me know in the comments. Comment anything, really. I kind of got inspired to finish this chapter from a recent comment, and I just like interacting with you guys.
> 
> Except you, Beanie. You know who you are. Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> So many unanswered questions... are you intrigued? I hope so.


End file.
